


Hell’s Angel is a Little Girl with Mommy Issues

by Tino_Paston



Series: Angel, The Ground Is Closer Than You Think [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, The Winchester Family, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tino_Paston/pseuds/Tino_Paston
Summary: A pang hit my heart like metal on metal as I felt utter regret for not realizing her pain sooner...there was still so much we didn’t know about her and in an odd way, it made me care about this kid even more.The Family Business never said anything about enigmatic little sisters.





	1. Cool Woman

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Supernatural characters or original show story line. Supernatural was created by Eric Kripke.  
> I do not own Dust in the Wind or Long Cool Woman in a Black Dress song lyrics. They were created by Kansas and The Hollies.

_ She was a long cool woman in a black dress _

_               Just a 5’9” beautiful ‘n’ tall _

_               Just one look I was a bad mess _

_               ‘Cause that long woman had it all _

              The music hit me like the wind, which was whipping my chocolate brown hair, as I drove down an old road, surrounded by thick forest. Dark green leafed trees lined the road; they created a slight canopy. There were no street lights, only broken signs that were either bent or discolored into gray. The sunlight was the only light I had; it peaked through the canopy throwing flashes of light to illuminate parts of the road. It was three pm on a Sunday, and I was still four hours away from Sanford, Maine. I tapped my fingers, as I hummed and nodded to the beat of the music, on the handles of my red sports motorcycle, the machine purred underneath me as I rode. I was engrossed in the song as I nodded my head and bit my lip happily.

_               I saw her heading to the table _

_               Well, a tall walking big black cat _

_               Charlie said, “I hope that you’re able, boy _

_               ‘Cause I’m telling you she knows where it’s at” _

              The sun beamed on my leather jacket and blue jeans; sweat trickled down my forehead underneath my helmet.  _ ‘You’ll live’ _ I thought to myself,  _ ‘you’ve been through worse.’ _

_               Then suddenly we heard the sirens _

_               And everybody started to run _

_               A-jumping out of doors and tables _

_               When I heard somebody shootin’ a gun _

__

__ My head began to sway a little too much. My tongue rubbed up against the roof of my mouth in search of water, but there was none there. Shapes began to blur before me. I shook my head violently to try to wake myself up; instead it knocked a few strands of my hair onto my upper exposed chest and they stuck. I was a living breathing sweat machine. I didn’t want to take the risk of wiping out in the middle of nowhere. I scanned my surroundings for a rest stop; in the middle of nowhere.

_ Well the Da was pumping my left hand _

_               And a-she was a-holding my right _

_               Well I told her don’t get scared _

_               ‘Cause you’re gonna be spared _

_               I’ve gotta be forgivin’ if I wanna spend my living _

_               With a long cool woman in a black dress _

_               Just a 5’9 beautiful tall _

__ That’s when I saw it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a crooked sign that read,  _ ‘Earls Gas and Co.’  _ Relief flooded my body as I relaxed my muscles. The peeling red paint of the building came into view and I could see white letters that amusingly spelled,  _ ‘Ear Gas and Co;’ _ a gray smudge was in the place of the much needed S over the doors of the rickety building. I smiled to myself as I observed that there were two cars parked in front of the old place. An old Pontiac Aztek sat in the space farthest to the left.  _ ‘Must be the cashiers,’  _ I thought. But there was another car; a classic car. Most definitely a 67’ or 68’ Chevy-impala. The glistening of the car was like that of a flare of light.  _ ‘The owner must care about it.’ _

_ Yeah, with just one look I was a bad mess _

_               ‘Cause that long cool woman had it all _

_ Had it all _

_ Had it all _

The song had ended just in time. I parked my child, or motorcycle, right next to the classic. I admired it as I slipped my black duffle bag over my head slid off my seat with ease. I took my tight black helmet clean off before setting down my duffle bag by my motorcycle. The cold wind struck my face and opened my eyes to the brightness of the day which was almost blinding. I then yanked on the chord of my earphones. The two buds fell into my hand like falling stones before I shoved them into my back pocket with my phone. I shrugged my backpack off my shoulders and laid it down on the seat of my child. I stretched my short arms and legs, scrunching my eyes and nose as I did so. It was a nice day to wear my favorite hat so I unzipped my backpack and pulled it out of my bag before securing it on my head backwards, just they way I like it. The station didn’t look well-kept, but it was less sketchy than the one a few hours back. I mentally hoped I wouldn’t get the stink eye from the cashier again.  _ ‘I’m not a delinquent’ _ I would want to yell at them, but it’s hard to convince adults that teenagers that are traveling on their own aren’t anything besides a criminal.

I slammed the door open with my side. It swung open and soon I was heading straight for the bathroom. My short strides made me sound like a scurrying rat. I slammed the screeching door shut and locked it with a click. Quickly, I splashed cold water onto my face. It felt like my dense skin was finally breathing again once the cool water reached it. After three more hurried splashes I dried myself off and quietly opened the door with a click and reentered the main part of the station. I leaned down and pulled my money out of my boot only to see I had 6 bucks left. I sighed as I passed the refrigerated area and grabbed two water bottles. I swiftly picked up a banana, from a basket nearby, on my way to the cashier. There it is. That’s what I’ve been waiting for. The stink eye. And hers was vicious. Her dirty blond hair curled up on her shoulders. She wore the normal outfit. Nice shirt that fit her form and black pants, covered with an apron. She scanned me from head to toe with her shallow brown eyes and sneered. I sighed as I stared into her eyes challengingly while I gave her my goods. She punched something into the cash register with pointed fingers before turning back to me.

“That will be $7.35,” She fake smiled through gritted teeth.

“Dammit,” I whispered to myself.

Her fake smile quickly morphed into a frown once she realized my predicament.

“Forget about the banana,” I waved it off. “Just the water.”

She nodded but before she could take the banana away she was stopped by a large hand that came from behind me. Resting between two fingers of the hand was a ten dollar bill.

“I’ll take care of it,” the man behind me said.

I turned and was met by two, big, brown eyes and a bright smile. I smiled back contemplating if this was actually a nice guy or just some creep. His eyes radiated with sympathy but I wasn’t going to trust him that easily.

“Thanks,” I said with a tight smile.

“No problem,” He responded.

I turned back to the cashier who had already taken his money. She gave me back my money and then processed the payment in the cash register.

“$2.65 dollars is your change,” she said as she handed the abnormally tall man his money.

“She can keep it,” he said pointing to me.

I smiled, again unsure of what to say. I think the cashier felt the same way because she too was smiling, but it wasn’t genuine. She handed the money to me as I nodded and thanked her. I stuck the money, including my own, in my boot and moved towards the exit.

I was about to walk out the door when my pride caught me by the tail. I wasn’t going to let this stranger think I was just some kid that needed money; I could take care of myself. It was one of my many flaws. I’ve always had bursts of the need to prove myself. Maybe it wasn’t considered pride by others but whatever it was, it was important to me.

I turned on my heel and trudged right up to the tall, brown eyed man.

“I can’t repay you fully for your kindness,” I began as he turned to me. “But my conscience won’t let me leave until I at least give you the change,” I said as I reached into my boot to pull out the two $1 bills and 65 cents.

He stared at me in awe as a goofy smile danced back onto his face.

“I think you’ll be needing that money more than us, kid,” another man behind him said.

He was shorter than the other, green eyes and brown hair complemented his face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the cashier drooling on the counter while her head rested on her hand, perched by her elbow. I mentally rolled my eyes and studied the two men. The tall one also had cocoa brown hair, but his was long and shaggy like a dogs. He wore a plaid buttoned downed shirt with a light brown-greenish jacket and jeans and he was holding some snacks and drinks. The other man, on the other hand, wore jeans and a plain shirt topped with a leather jacket. He was holding a container with a single slice of pie in it.

“Don’t worry,” I began. “I can get by with what I have.”

I thrust the money into the taller ones face. He took it back, confused.

The surprised look plastered on the shorter ones face caused a smirk to creep up on mine. I walked back to my child with my head held up high and my banana and water in hand; I felt the sweet feeling of victory, or maybe hydration. I stuffed the fruit and bottle into my backpack after I took a few swigs. I hopped on and picked up my duffle before throwing its strap over my head. I listened for a few seconds, with my eyes closed, to her roaring engine. It was one of my favorite sounds. Swiftly, I strapped on my helmet and backed out of the space using my feet. I was about to turn out of the lot when I heard a voice.

“Hey,” it said.

              I sighed knowing it was most likely one of the two men. I whipped my head around to see it was the taller of the two calling out.

              “Where you headed?” He asked.

              I sighed as I was starting to believe that I had attracted a creep.

              “Maine,” I responded stupidly.

              “Really? We are too,” he said. “Why Maine?”

              “I could be asking the same question,” I bit back.

              He chuckled, “Well, it was nice meeting you!”

              “You too,” I said, my inner politeness surfacing.

              I turned onto the road thinking about the case ahead. A new case, another monster to hunt, and to kill. I still needed to get more research done and that pit stop didn’t save me any time. But still, I wondered if I was going to see the two men at that gas station again. Sanford is way too big to just run into them, right?


	2. We're Her Brothers

I fidgeted with the rusty keys in my hand as I tried to balance my backpack on one shoulder and my duffle back that was putting too much weight on my neck. Finally I was able to turn the lock and relief flooded my body when I saw the room. No odd stains were on the tan carpet or plain patterned furniture. There were two sofa chairs and I threw my bag on one of them and my hat on the other after closing the door with my foot and locking it. I tossed my duffle on a small round table that stood between the two chairs. A small TV set was propped on a short bookcase in front of the ugly, floral patterned twin beds. Two to be exact.

              As soon as I had gotten into town I had hit the ATM machine. There I pulled out some money from my quote on quote account which was basically a bunch of credit card scams. I was wiped when I reached the motel. Soon after I set my bag on one of the chairs I had fallen onto one of the nearby beds and lied there for a moment. I groaned into the mattress as I thought of the day’s events. A lot of driving. A lot of pit stopping. A LOT of driving. Not to mention my thighs were now sore, and not in the good way. It was boring, I knew, but it had to be done.

              Tomorrow I was going to school. Not to study but to hunt. The victim had gone to Sanford High School and I was going to do the same. A 15-year-old girl should be in school, but that’s the beauty of homeschooling. After my dilemma of deciding whether it was worth trying to get out of bed quickly ended when I realized I desperately needed a shower. No matter how low the water pressure was, it still felt good to have it run down my back. I let the droplets dance there for a while as I thought about the case.

              A 17-year-old female named Carry Stewart was found dead in a motel room with lacerations to the chest that looked to be from claws. The door was locked and the window wide open so the police thought it was a wild animal attack. If only they knew. My research before the trip here showed some cattle deaths in the area and when I called the different farms they revealed to me that each corpse was missing a heart. Werewolves. It was my first werewolf case alone. Ever since my mother died sixth months ago, the hunts were never the same. I silently hoped it wasn’t a large pack. I hopped out of the shower feeling slightly more awake as I wrapped a towel around myself. A cool breeze hit my legs and face once I stepped out of the steamy bathroom. It was refreshing to change into some sweats and a t-shirt and lie down with my laptop. I typed away at the keys which filled the room with a silent clacking noise. I searched through all the local databases and lapped up the information I had already read a thousand times before. Until I read something new. A new victim had been discovered. The body was discovered only an hour ago. It was a 28-year-old female named Susan Kingsley found dead, in her chemistry classroom at Sanford High School, by a custodian. My decision to go to school was backed up. If both victims had either worked or attended that school then the pack must be there too. The only problem was trying to figure out who they were. There was no clue if they are either students or teachers or both! I sighed,  _ might as well go to sleep and deal with it in the morning _ .

()()()()()()()()()()()

              I thought about the new hunting environment as I hid my motorcycle in the woods with some branches a few blocks away from the school. I didn’t want people asking too many questions about a freshman driving a motorcycle to school. I had never been to a public school before and I definitely had never walked on the sidewalk to one either. Until now. It was a sunny day with people bustling on the streets all in their own happy moods.

Reading about this place, in the paper, made it sound so small and conservative but the people here acted like they were living in a metropolis, which was odd because there had already been two gruesome murders that were dusted aside as animal attacks. If I didn’t know any better I would say the worst thing to happen in this town was a cat getting stuck in a tree.

The school finally came into view and that’s when I knew I had to get to work. It was tall, about two stories, and was covered by windows from head to toe. Almost as if they just finished constructing it yesterday. I scoped out the students and teachers who were walking around the premises and watched for any odd behavior. I was already able to point out the cliques of this school by using my movie knowledge. The nerds, the jocks, the junkies, and so on. I found nothing to be extremely odd except for how it was so loud in such an open space. There was just the usual teen gossip about what Sally did at this party or who Jake is dating this week, stupid stuff like that. At least I found it stupid. If only they knew about the real world of things that go bump in the night. It was hard to think with the sound of high pitched screams of glee from teenage girls sounding from all around me and it was especially hard to navigate through all the tall people. The thought that these kids were better at knocking me down than the things I hunted crossed my mind a few time. I pushed passed them though and slowly grew closer to the large red brick building ahead. There were some people sitting on the stairs that led up to the giant six front doors. Some boys who worse jerseys were passing a football to each other at the top of the stairs. Five of them in total. I had to dodge their throws a few times. It was almost like they were aiming for my head.

              “Hey it’s a new kid!” A blond freckled kid yelled, “Think fast.”

              The football flew straight at my head like a bullet. My first day already had me on my toes so I swiftly turned and caught it before passing it back to the blond.

              The jersey boys nodded their heads in approval all while exchanging the occasional “nice” and “woah” to each other. Except for the blond one of course. His freckles disappeared behind his tomato red face.

              “Kid’s got some skill,” Another one said. His jersey was the only one with a last name on it, Crawford. “What’s your name?”

              “Eva-,” wait,  _ I cant use my real name _ . “Evan, yeah, Evan...Jenkins.”

_ That’s not close to Evangeline, right? _

              “Huh, well I’m Cameron, Cameron Crawford. And this is Michael Johnson,” he said pointing to the blond. He continued to go through the names of his three other friends who, at the moment, were the least of my worries.

              “Could you direct me towards the front office please?” I said, my voice lined with fake enthusiasm.

              He smiled with his blue eyes as he walked up to me slowly fully exposing his towering form. “How about I direct you somewhere else if you know what I mean?” His friends burst out laughing, some bent over with tears in their eyes, but I stood unamused.

              “Ok Cameron knock it off!” an annoyed voice yelled from behind me.

              I turned to see a blond bouncy haired student whose eyes were narrowed on the boys behind me. She clutched a bright pink notebook to her chest and was wearing a shining yellow sundress with a light green book bag that hung from a single strap on her shoulder.

              “Anna, so great to see you again!” Cameron said sarcastically causing his boys to chuckle. “How was your weekend?”

              “Awful, mind you.” She scoffed. “You of all people should know.”

              “Aw Anna, don’t be like that.” He over exaggerated. His friends were snickering louder now.

              “Shut up, prick.”

              All five boys then erupted into a fit of laughter. Their idiocy was really starting to get to me but I had no chance to take action. Anna grabbed my arm and dragged me through the group of cackling idiots. Their voices began to fade as we made our way through the front doors of the main building, Anna leading the way.

              “I hate those jerks,” she said once the two of us had stopped in the main hall.

              “Are they always like this?” I asked curious as I looked around in awe at the trophies and banners that lined the white brick walls.

              “Yeah, welcome to high school,” she chuckled.

              “Please don’t tell me we have to wear pink on Wednesdays.” I joked.

              She threw her head back laughing. “I like you,” she said while wiping fake tears off her face with her wrist.

              “Thanks?” I questioned.

              She chuckled softly, “I heard you talking about the main office earlier. Its right over there,” she said as she pointed down the hall. “The one with the giant doors.”

              I nodded, “thanks.”

              “Don’t mention it.” She patted my head or more my hat. “See you around Charlie Brown.” And with that she fast walked down another hall.

              “Good one!” I yelled after her.

              She raised her fist in the air as she walked away. “Don’t you forget about me,” she yelled.

              I laughed and shook my head to myself as I made my way down the packed hallway. The walls almost showed none of its original white brick. Instead, it was covered with projects and artwork and posters for upcoming events. The sound of the students talking equaled that of the noise of a bulldozer. I made my way down the hall sometimes having to dodge seniors so I could reach my destination in one piece. Thank god for hunting.

              I finally reached the large doors that led into the office. I grabbed onto the handle of one thinking that the crowd would sweep me away with it at any moment. The door creaked as I opened it and loudly slammed shut behind me after I jumped inside the main office. It was pristine but dull. Cream walls with blue carpets and cubicle like spaces for the people who worked in the office. An African American woman was sitting at the front desk with a yellow business dress on and her hair up which revealed a pen tucked behind her ear. She was sitting typing away something on her computer with a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face. I almost didn’t want to interrupt her. In my line of work it was hard to find someone who was actually genuinely happy.

              “E-excuse me,” I stuttered slightly.

              She looked up immediately from her work with a smile still plastered on her face. “What can I do for you, honey?”

              I smiled, “I just moved here and I was looking to enroll here.”

              “Are your parents here?” she asked slightly concerned as she rose a little in her chair to look behind me, expecting to see an adult.

              “Um no,” I began. “My family is at work.”

              “I see,” she said, her eyebrows slightly scrunched now. “Well you should go talk to Mr. Worthington. He’s the principle here. His office is down this hall. First on the right,” she sang as she pointed to the hall on my right.

              I curtly nodded before making my way to his office. The hall was short and I could already tell his door was squeaked open. I knocked twice until I heard a “come in” from the other side. He was a tall fellow with a mustache and beard that reminded me of William Riker. He too was grinning when I entered his office.

              “Take a seat,” he said gesturing to the chair sat opposite to him.

              He held his hands under his chin like he was observing me as I slowly walked over to him and sat down. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

              “I just moved here. My name’s Evan Jenkins,” I said.

              “Well I suppose you are looking to enroll in Sanford High School, Ms. Jenkins,” he guessed.

              “Yes sir,” my inner soldier spoke for me.

              “Well I would need your parents to sign a few documents before we can let you attend this fine establishment.”

              I smiled wide on the outside but a bomb exploded in my head. I was screwed. Who would I possibly be able to pay off to be my fake parents? “My family is at work,” I said with a fake sigh while I looked down at the floor trying to figure out how to get out of this one.

              “Well I’m sorry Ms. Jenkins” He said as he stood and walked to the door. “But I cannot let you attend until your parents come in.”

              I was fuming, but I didn’t show it on the outside. I walked over to Mr. Worthington only for him to walk out of his office. I followed him all the way to the front doors of the school pleading him to let me at least attend today until my family comes.

              “Look,” he began as we stopped walking.

              We were now stood on the front steps that led to the front door. There were no more students or teachers walking around which made me assume classes had already started in the time we used to argue.

              “I understand education is very important to you but I just cannot allow you to take classes here without the proper paperwork filled out by an adult.”

              “But please Mr. Worthington my family works so hard. I don’t know when they would be available.”

**Dean’s POV**

              I sat leaned over the table of our booth with my elbows propped up for support as I chowed down on my ribs. Best ribs in the state my ass. Rosa’s Diner or whatever it was called claimed to have THE BEST ribs in the state, according to our waitress. Not even close. Either that or whoever else in that state who was cooking ribs should had been shot down. I still ate them though. Who was I to waste food? My fingers grew sticky after my third rib and some residue sauce was smeared at the corners of my mouth. Sam was hunched over his laptop across from me; his eyebrows stitched together. He was vigorously typing away trying to find out more about the recent victim that was only discovered last night. His salad was left untouched and his eyes were kept focused on the bright screen in front of him.

              “Aren’t you gonna eat that?” I said motioning towards his plate that sat beside him.

              “Not now, Dean.” He grumbled as he continued to pound at his keyboard with his fingers.

              “Come on Sammy!” I groaned. “The rabbit food isn’t going to eat itself!”

              “Look, Dean. Don’t you find it odd that there was a second victim found so close to when the first one was killed,” he asked me finally looking away from his laptop.

              I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to devour my meal.

              He sighed, “I mean, what does that even sound like? None of the victims were completely drained of blood, there were no bite marks of any kind on either of the victims, and there were no hex bags found on or near the victims.”

              “How do you know there were no hex bags?” I asked, my voice muffled by the food I was still chewing.

              He rolled his eyes, “I did a quick sweep of both of the scenes last night when I said I was stepping out to get some air.”

              “Really Sammy!?” I yelled. “You didn’t think to take me along?”

              “Dean, you were already exhausted enough I wanted to let you rest. This whole Darkness thing is really getting to you.”

              I sighed, “Let’s just stick with the plan and interview the students and teachers at Sanford High, like we talked about last night.”

              He closed his laptop and plucked a few napkins from a dispenser beside us and threw them at my chest. Sam gave me a disapproving stare as I quickly wiped my hands and face clean before grabbing a twenty from my wallet and throwing it on the table with the used napkin.

              The dinging of the bell above the diner’s doors signaled our departure. We made it back to the motel only to quickly throw on our fed suits and run right back out to Baby. We drove down each street leisurely. It was the most relaxing time in our lives of hunting. I had the window down and one my hands danced to the music outside of it. Cool air refreshed my skin from the hot summers day. Sam was still typing away filling the air with the sound of keys being punched rapidly. He was solely concentrated on the words that popped up before him. I took this tantalizing opportunity to crank up the AC/DC music that was already playing but not so softly anymore.

              “Dean,” he scoffed. “Come on man, we don’t know what this thing is and you’re trying to distract me by playing this. Isn't there anything else we can listen to?” The sound of classic rock blasted through Baby loud enough for people on the sidewalks to give us odd looks.

              “Anything else?!” I yelled playfully. “These are classics Sammy not the trash kids listen to these days.” I finished as I pulled up in front of the school.

              Sam was in the middle of rolling his eyes when he shot up straight in his seat. A mixture of emotions was playing on his face as he tried to contemplate the scene before him.

              “What Sammy?” Dean questioned trying to watch the road and his younger brother all at the same time.

              “Is that?” Sam questioned himself, “no way.”

              “What!” Dean yelled frustrated.

              “I think that’s the girl I gave money to at the gas station before.”

              “Where!?” Dean questioned.

              Sam pointed to the steps that led to the front doors of the school. There was a man and a girl who was almost certainly the same girl Sam had given his money to. I could only see her back but Sam and I knew that there was no mistake it was her. As soon as I put Baby in park we both jumped out of the car and hurried over to the man and mystery girl.

              “But please Mr. Worthington my family works so hard. I don’t know when they would be available.” The girl said.

              “We’re her family,” I said stupidly. For some reason I felt responsible for this girl.

              She whipped around and once she saw us her jaw dropped.

              “Do you know these men, Mrs. Jenkins?” The man asked unconvinced as his eyes dotted between the three of us.

              I could see her gulp before she turned around and responded, “Yeah.”

              “We’re her...brothers.” Sam piped up.

              I could see her tense a little and her hands form into slight fists. She walked up beside the man so she could see all of us. “Our parents died when we were young.” she smiled as if she was trying to convince herself.

              The man nodded seemingly more convinced. “You all look alike,” he smiled as he waved for us to follow him inside.

              The three of us shared knowing glances with each other before following him in.

**Evangeline’s POV**

              I couldn’t believe out of all the places in Maine these two bone heads decided to go to Sanford, Maine. Could they be hunters? They did kinda pretend to be my brothers? No, they can’t be. They are way too young. And yeah I’m fifteen but I have an excuse. We were sitting in Mr. Worthington’s office trying to fill out the paperwork when the shorter, green-eyed one tried to make small talk. TRIED. He kept on saying things like “kids these days, am I right” and “try growing up with a teenage sister.” He even had the nerve to say “Yeah, she’s going through this whole ‘I’m independent’ phase where she wants to do everything herself, like the paperwork!” He and the principle were laughing at the shorter ones jokes but I think the giant was chuckling because of the death stare I was giving my green-eyed ‘brother.’ If looks could kill that man would be damned to hell.

              “I think that’s all we need,” Mr. Worthington said. “I’m going to go process these documents but you’re free to go!” he cried as he began to leave the room. “Oh!” he near shouted as he swung around from the doorway. “Your schedule is on my desk, Ms. Jenkins.” And then he was gone.

              “You two,” I said pointing to the two remaining men in the room once the door shut behind the principle. “We need to talk, outside, now,” I said as a grabbed my schedule and was about the walk out the door.

              They turned and looked down at me before I was able to pass them. “I think we deserve a thank you,” the shorter one said with a smirk apparent on his face.

              I rolled my eyes and scoffed as I stuffed the paper in my pocket, “once we talk and I’ll see if you two are worthy of a thank you.”

              We walked out the door and continued until the three of us were standing outside, of the front doors, in a triangle.

              I took a deep breath, “Who are you and why did you follow me to Sanford, Maine of all places?” I was not in the mood for stalkers. Monsters are a problem but people are worse.

              “Look we mean no harm,” the taller one said. “We just thought you could use a little help.” He explained with puppy dog eyes.

              My eyes softened. I guess they were really trying to be nice. “Well, thank you, but I don’t need help I can take care of myself.” I tried to say it in the most polite way possible.

              “Where are your parents, kid?” the shorter one asked.

              “That’s my business.” I said, “Stranger danger you know?”

              “I don’t take you for the type of person to follow those rules,” the green-eyed man responded.

              He had no idea.

              “That was a smart maneuver back there,” I said as a jabbed my thumb behind me towards the big red-brick building.

              They seemed confused. “The signatures,” I said reminding them. “Some people would put random last names instead of looking at what the person before them wrote. Tell me, was that you’re real names or what?” I teased them.

              “No, do I look like a Jenkins!” the shorter one said. “I’m Agent Wilson and this is my partner Agent Wilson. No relation.”

              I raised my eyebrows questioningly as a smile crept onto my face.

              “But you can call me Sam,” the giant said. “And this is my partner, Dean.”

              “I’m..”  _ Oh, what the heck? _ “Evangeline.”

   “Evangeline Jenkins?” Dean questioned.

“Sure,” I shrugged.

The two men exchanged defeated looks.

“Wait, hold on. Agents?” I questioned.

              “We are in town investigating a series of murders.” Sam said looking back at me.

              I mouthed “oh” and they nodded as if they were agreeing with my response. “Where’s your badges?” I questioned.

              They swiftly reached into their jacket pockets, pulled them out, and flipped them open in front of me. But before Dean could flip his back I snatched it out of his hand.

“Hey!” he said as he took a step forward trying to grab it back but before he could do anything I turned on my heel and walked towards the school, giving myself time to examine the badge.

“This is fake,” I said smirking as I closed it and threw the phony badge behind me.

I turned just in time to see Dean catch it as it hit his chest with a thud. He stood there dumbfounded while Sam smiled in awe.

“The 9 is before the 0 fellas,” I said trying to keep in my laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your little secret because you may think that it’s exhilarating to play dress up and look at dead bodies, but trust me when you see it you're gonna regret it.” I turned and was about to leave but instead I said one more thing. “Be careful on this one though. It’s not a normal crime committed by a normal criminal.”

“But isn’t it only an animal attack?” Sam challenged.

I smiled to myself softly before turning back around. “You wish,” I quietly chuckled as I walked into the building, not before seeing an amusing motionless smile shine on Sam’s face.

**Sam’s POV**

“Dean,” I whispered when I suspected Evangeline was far enough away. “Do you think she’s a hunter?”

“No way!” He almost complained throwing his hands in the air, “She’s just a kid.”

“And how old were you when you started hunting?”

“Shut up Sammy.”

“It’s possible Dean! Don’t you remember when you and dad were out doing target practice in the woods and I was in the motel and our room turned out to be haunted. When I saw that ghost I didn’t scream and run outta there like a normal 14-year-old. Instead, I emptied dad’s old .42 into it!”

“That’s different Sammy,” he lectured. “That’s our family.”

“We’re not the only family like that, Dean.”

He sighed as he paced, “look it’s hard for me to believe that this little girl is a monster-slaying hunter.”

“She sure has the spirit for it! Look, if she is a hunter than we’ll find out sooner or later. In the meantime we should start interviewing some of the teachers and students, find out what they know?”

Dean nodded as he followed me into the building. I had a feeling this wasn’t going to be the last we see of Evangeline.


	3. Interviews and Introductions

**Evangeline’s POV**

I couldn’t believe this. They had to be hunters. Just from the way Sam spoke I could tell.

_ But isn't it only an animal attack? _

_ You wish. _

And his smile. That knowing smile. Not one that a person would show if they were confused or creeped out, but a reaction that exhibits the wisdom and knowledge behind every word I said. Like those two words spoke an entire story.

_ You wish. _

He challenged me because he knew; he knew that this wasn't a normal animal attack. That means Dean must know too which all leads up to the fact that I have to be careful. This is my first werewolf case alone since the death of my mom. She was brutally murdered by one only 6 months ago. And I’d be damned if I wasn't going to take these things down on my own. I wasn't going to do nothing. Not like last time.

_ It was night, no, it was pitch black darkness when we decided to check under the bridge. The witness, whose boyfriend was killed, claimed to have seen it lurch under the bridge by the path they were walking on, after it tore out his heart of course. There was only one, that’s what each witness claimed. They all had similar experiences to the first. She knew we had to go at night, but I never thought how dark it could be under a bridge with no street lights in sight. The only sound we could collectively hear was the wind whooshing through the underside of the bridge, and of course the occasional car driving by on it. The only reason I wasn’t dead right then and there was because I forgot to put fresh batteries in my flashlight. _

_ “What did I say?!” My mother whisper screamed. “You always replace the batteries before we even set foot outside of the room!” _

_ “I’m sorry,” I breathed. “I will next time I promise.” _

_ She sighed disapprovingly. “We have to stick together now,” she seethed. _

_ Then there was a noise, similar to the sound of a pebble falling into a puddle. We spun around in the direction of it. It was quiet, so eerily soft, a type of silence that would make your ears want to make a ringing sound. _

_ Then it appeared like lightning. _

_ It pounced on her, with its claws and feet first, and tore her to shreds. I fell to the side and scooted away as I heard her scream the most guttural shriek I had ever heard in my years of hunting. My elbows were my only support to keep me upright, my legs felt too numb from raw horror. _

_ And I just watched it all play out. _

_ I was too scared to stop it, too terrified that I would make it all worse. She clawed at it with her long fingernails, ripping the hair from its arms in the process while her legs were flailing. Then her wails fell silent as her arms weakly fell to her sides and her legs stopped kicking. Her head fell to the side, her eyes wide open in fear. _

_ She was looking right at me. _

_ I froze and soon realized that she wasn't trying to find me. Her head fell loose to her side because she didn't have the strength to keep it up. I watched the light die from her eyes, her head lie unmoving and unaware. But it kept ripping the flesh off her bones, making her neck jerk with every pry. Her screaming had masked the gruesome sound of her meat being clawed out of her. It sounded like duck tape being ripped off a box but it was her tendons being wrenched apart. It fell on deaf ears until mine started to work again. _

_ But I wish they hadn't. _

_ I whimpered while my head spun as I sat scared out of my mind. _

_ Wrong move. _

_ Its head spun around to me as a sickly smile spread across its face. My breath hitched as I fumbled for my Desert Eagle that was stuck in my waistband. The monster launched at me as a snarl escaped its mouth, its blood ridden claws at the ready. I finally got a hand on my gun until it slipped from my grimy hands and slid away from me. With all my might I dived towards the weapon and away from the beast. _

“Ms. Jenkins?”

_ I was behind it now, my gun in hand as it turned towards me and snickered. It bared its blood covered teeth at me while it belted out a sinister howl. _

“Ms. Jenkins?”

_ I aimed at its heart and as I layed on my back I pulled the trigger. It struck the werewolf mid attack and with one last whine it fell to the ground with a thud. A much needed breath escaped my lips. _

“Ms. Jenkins!”

My head whipped up from the desk I was staring at. I looked at Mr. O’Connell whose eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

“Are you alright, Miss Jenkins,” he questioned.

The entirety of the class was staring solely at me. I had made it to 4th period, all while thinking about my past, unnoticed.

“Yeah,” I shakily breathed with a tattered smile. “I’m fine.”

He raised his hand with his index finger pointing at me and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but I never found out because the bell rang just then.

_ Lunch _ , I thought. It was time to figure out who these werewolves were and kick their sorry asses. Mom, please forgive me.

**Dean’s POV**

“And you don’t know if she had any enemies?” Sam asked evidently frustrated.

“No,” Macey sighed. “She was a great teacher. All her students loved her.” 

She paused for a moment before looking up to the ceiling and wiping her glossed over eyes with the back of her hand. We were interviewing Macey, a petite woman with silky black hair that reached down to her waist. Her blue skirt and black blouse added to the already colorful hallway we stood in. She was an assistant teacher to Susan Kingsley, the second victim.

“I thought this was just an animal attack. Isn't that what the police said?” She asked as she held her arms to her chest for dear life.

“Yes ma’am, but we are checking everything just to be sure.” I said in my most authoritative voice.

She nodded quickly as she looked at the ground, rubbing her arm in the process as if the hallway was cold. Then suddenly her head snapped up with her eyes alight and mouth ajar like a fish.

“There is one thing,” she said scratching her chin. “She told me a few days ago that she going to see someone last night but she wouldn't tell me who.”

“Did she say anything about him?” I asked.

She shook her head while shrugging her shoulders. Her eyes dotted between us and the floor.

“Well I think that’s all we need for now,” Sam smiled softly.

She nodded quickly and scurried away down the hall like a mouse only to disappear around the corner.

“Ok who’s next on our list?” I said turning to Sam.

“Well we’ve already interviewed a few people about victim number two but we still have nothing on number one yet.”

“That’s because her parents wouldn't even let us in the house.”

“They're mourning, Dean. It's not easy for people to talk about their dead loved ones.”

“Well that was what, yesterday when we got into town? Maybe there up for it now.” 

“What’s with you, Dean. All day you have been trying to make up excuses to get out of this school. What’s the problem?” Sam’s puppy dog eyes faded onto his face.

I sighed in defeat, “look Sammy, this girl, evange-- whatever, looks to have this under control. I think she’s here because she’s looking for who this damn thing is!”

“And you want to find out what it is,” Sam whispered to himself.

“Yes.” I admitted, “we didn't even do much research on the area yet. Why don't we use the rest of the day to do that?”

A smirk crawled onto Sam’s face, “you, research?”

“Shut up, Sammy,” I said as I turned and walked towards the front doors.

I heard him chuckle lightly behind me. I never would opt out of the action and here I was doing it for this mystery girl I met only yesterday.

**Evangeline’s POV**

“Hey Evan!” Someone called from behind me. My brain didn't register the name at first. “Evan!” It called again. “Evan?”

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I spun around. There stood Anna with her contrasted clothing and bright smile.

“Hey,” I said calmly grinning.

“Hey, why didn't you answer when I called your name?” She asked, her smile faltering on her lips as her head cocked to the side in curiosity.

“Uh, I didn’t hear you. Sorry,” I said softly chuckled.

“Oh, no problem.” She said as her face beamed in a matter of seconds.

“So….” I began, “where do we sit?”

I looked around the cafeteria and quickly deduced that it was absolutely crawling with students. They sat on the seats and tables and stood by the radiators against the wall. The only space I thought was open was the one I was standing in, the doorway. Some kids were texting on their phone or playing ping pong on a spare table. Wait, they were playing ping pong on a spare table! Man I’ve been missing out on public school. 

“Anywhere silly!” She exclaimed before a light hearted laugh escaped her mouth.

“Um, define anywhere,” she had to be kidding.

She giggled again, “man, you  _ are  _ funny!”

I sighed, “look, Anna, this is my first day and I have no idea what I am suppose to be doing. Guide me please.”

“Ok, I’m just messing with you, Evan.”

“I know, I’m just on edge.”

“Alright, well I’ll introduce you to a few of my friends how about that?” 

“Sure.”

“Ok, come on.” She said grabbing my arm and started sifting through the crowd.

I never thought that people could be so pushy. Every time Anna and I bumped into someone they just glared at us and kept walking like they had more important things to do. A few people stepped on my feet while others brushed past me all of them either extremely tired or abnormally peppy. It was like a slow stampede of hormonal giants. Then I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. A break in the blob of moving people. Anna and I looked at each other before nodding and charging through the mess giggling the whole way through. We emerged, tripping over our feet, on the other side. We couldn’t help but grasp at our own stomachs as we laughed enough to make us cry. I noticed a table full of kids that looked at us in awe, as if they were studying us.

“Evan,” she said as she got her final chuckles out. “These are my friends.” She said pointing to the people in awe. 

The company responded with a mixture of “hi’s” and “hello’s.” Some smiled while others were still engrossed in their phones but no one dared to individually introduce themselves. Except for one.

“My name’s Arthur,” said a boy who stood up at the end of the table before reaching out his hand to greet me.

I took it gladly. “I’m Evan,” I grinned.

“Well, Evan. You can share my seat with me if you’d like?” He asked politely.

“Sure, but what about, Anna.”

“I usually sit on the table,” Anna said from beside me. “Come on, go be sociable,” she said as she jokingly pushed me over to Arthur. 

A few kids at the table laughed as I slowly sank into one side of Arthur’s chair. Once they all got back to their usual conversations I propped up my elbows on the table and studied each student as I asked myself who to question first.

“So, where are you from?” Arthur asked as he shuffled a little to face me.

_ Why don’t you ask the kid right next to you, Dummy! _

“Um, Oregon,” sounds legit?

“Nice,” he said nodding. “So what brought you here, Evan?”

“The family business,” well that’s not totally lying. Hunting was technically what my family did.

“Really?” he said intrigued. “What do you guys do?” 

“Uh…we study bird migrations,” I said as I mentally face palmed myself.

“Bird migrations?” He questioned as his eyebrows stitched together.

“Yeah, we love birds.” I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't break out into laughter. 

“Cool, I guess.” He said as his eyes slowly looked away from me.

_ Great, now I’ve scared him off. _

“So I heard about what happened a few days back,” I pressed.

“Hm?” he questioned as he raised his eyebrows at me.

“The murders,” I clarified, “I heard there was another one just last night.”

“Oh, yeah. It’s horrible.”

“I mean who could have done something like this to those poor woman?!” I exclaimed.

“They say it was just an animal attack.”

“Really? That doesn't sound right.” I said trying to pry something out of him.

“Well that’s what the cops say. But there are some other claims.”

“Say again?”

“They aren’t true though.”

“What are they?”

“I don’t know.”

“Than how do you know they aren’t true!” I laughed.

He smiled, “because the junkies of this school claim to know something that apparently ‘nobody else knows’” he said, using his hands as air quotes.

I rolled my eyes, “and you weren’t even curious about what they thought.”

“Yeah, well the things you have to go through to get something out of them isn’t worth it.”

“How so?” 

“No matter how high they are they know and won’t tell you anything unless you get high with them.” he chuckled as he stretched and stared up at the ceiling above him.

“They sound like a cult.” I commented.

He laughed, “far from it. You see, it’s mostly their main guys who are like that. The rest of them are pretty chill.”

“Good to know.”

A ringing filled the air as students filed out to get to class. Lunch was over and I was at least one step closer to figuring this thing out. The downside, I have to get high to get more information on my only lead so far. Great, just great. Anna would probably kill me if I asked her to make sure I didn’t accidentally kill myself after I talked to them, being high on drugs and all. Looks like I’m gonna have to rely on myself. My very high self. I’m so screwed.


	4. Drugs and DNA

I woke up at 4 am this morning. Why? Oh yeah. I was going to get high today and I was absolutely terrified. What if I stumble off a cliff and die? What if I think one of my guns is a lollipop? This was not going to end well. But, it was lucky that I was so scared out of my mind because I wouldn’t have seen that they had just discovered another victim, 15 minutes ago. 18-year-old Leslie Park. A senior at Sanford High School was found dead outside the back of a restaurant. So here I was, an hour later and hiding behind a dumpster behind a restaurant only 20 feet away from the scene, and it reeked. It smelled like humans and dogs used the same dumpster to poop in. I held onto my snapback that was on backwards to keep the strong wind from blowing it away. The dark green paint of the dumpster was peeling off at the edges and was already on the back of my leather jacket and sweaty neck. I rubbed the scruff of my neck some more which only smeared more dirt on it. I had to crawl around in the muck to avoid the police officers that were patrolling the area. I peeked around the dumpster to see the cops had gone to take a break. Only a few people where in sight and all they were doing was kneeling down and picking things up off the ground with gloves and placing them in baggies. This was my chance. I quickly sneaked around to the other side of the dumpster and swiftly made my way to the body. I looked around once more at my surroundings. There was a dark blue back door that led into the resturaunt that the body was found outside of. Numbers on yellow laminated papers were scattered across the dark parking lot. It was still dark out and the air was wet. I could hear soft voices in the distance. I leaned down next to the body and saw the signature claw marks on her chest. It ripped her blouse apart and blood was splattered on it and her black skinny jeans. Not to mention the asphalt. It was soaked into the ground underneath her. Her eyes were wide open in fear as she stared right up at me. Wide open in fear. Right at me. My mother’s lifeless body flashed before my eyes and pierced my skull with a agonizing pain. I stumbled a little and slammed my hands to the ground beside me to catch myself from falling backwards. I shook my head trying to get the scarring image out. It left as fast as it came. I was running out of time. There was no ribs showing nor was there any hole that could have been caused by the ripping out of her heart. She still had it.

“Hey!” A man’s voice yelled from behind me.

A chill struck my spine as slowly stood and turned around. There stood a man that was about 6’ 2” who was wearing a black suit and dress shoes. Crap! Homicide detective. He looked angry, no, livid that I was even in his vicinity. His arms were crossed and his teeth were bared almost as if he was snarling at me. Snarling at me. The image of the werewolf’s blood stained teeth and evil smirk flashed before my eyes causing my breath to hitch. I panicked as I looked around trying to find a way to get out of this one. 

“Come here,” he said, sticking his finger out to motion me towards him.

I gulped, “sorry sir, I was just on my way to school and I stumbled across here.” I tried to put on my best smile, tried.

“At 5 in the morning? And you expect me to believe you were able to wander past all of the policemen surveying this area?” He asked unimpressed. 

_ It wasn't that hard… _

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll get out of your hair.” I turned to walk away but was stopped by a large hand that firmly grasped my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, missy,” he began. “But I’m afraid you're have to come with me.”

_ There’s only one way out of this one. _

I spun around which caused him to lose his grip on me. Swiftly, I dodged his hands that had shot out to grab me. Instead, he managed to rip some strands of my hair out as I bolted past him.

“Allison! Martin! Get that girl!” I heard the detective yell behind me.

That only made me run faster.

My legs carried me out of the parking lot and into the woods behind it. Branches scratched and whipped at my face as I sprinted through the trees. Wind blew my hair out of my face and whooshed passed my ears slowly making them cold. I heard branches brake and leaves crinkle behind me followed by the sound of voices that yelled after me.

“Stop!” A woman yelled.

“Hold it!” A man gasped.

Twigs were entangled in my hair at this point and I was losing my breath. My hair stuck to the side of my neck gathering the dirt from it. The sun was starting rise causing the horizon to become a faded mix of pink and purple that painted the sky and dyed the clouds. I had to lose them fast. I quickly hustled to my left to a large oak that stood harboring the smaller trees and shrubs that surrounded it. I dived behind it which ripped my jeans open at the knees. I hissed in pain as I sunk into the shrubbery behind me, waiting for the cops to pass by. I tried to breathe quietly when I heard the footsteps grow louder and louder with the sounds of crackling growing closer and closer.

“Stop,” the male cop wheezed as he, and the other one, came into view. 

He dropped to his knees. His fingernails dug into the dirt for support as he tried to catch his breath. The woman behind him patted him on the back.

“You’ll be ok, Martin,” she said breathily with one hand on her hip as she looked around. 

Once the man caught his breath they looked around some more before giving up and heading back to the crime scene. I waited for an extra ten minutes before falling out of the bushes. I fell on my back and gasped for air. I clawed at my chest to catch my breath slowly thinking it would help. I don’t know how long I laid there staring up at the green leaves of trees that formed a hole ridden canopy beneath the baby blue sky. All I know is that when I looked at my phone it said 6:55 am. A bomb of realization exploded in my body. 

_ School started in 20 minutes.  _

I shot up and scrambled to my feet. I was frantically looking around, trying to absorb my surroundings but nothing looked familiar. I clenched my hair with my fists and paced around as I panicked. Then I saw it. Down a hill was a road in the distance. I sprinted towards it using the momentum of the high ground more than my legs. My arms swung beside me as I went racing down the slope. I ran onto the road as relief flooded my body. I knew where I was. I sighed in contempt but the comfort of knowing where I was escaped as fast as it came when I heard the skidding and screeching of a car beside me. I spun around and saw a minivan only a few feet away, sliding towards me rapidly. I jumped back and fell onto the asphalt. My back made a loud cracking noise as I hit the ground, scraping my elbows and lower arms in the process. 

I heard a car door open. “EVAN!” A familiar voice yelled.

I straightened my neck to look up and see none other than Anna herself.

“Oh my god! Are you ok?” She exclaimed petrified as she ran over to me from the car

I chuckled hoarsely with a weak smile playing on my face. “Yeah just a few scrapes.” I waved it off.

“Do we need to take you to a hospital?” She asked.

My eyes widened. “No, no hospitals!” I said shaking my head.

She paused to think. “Do you need a ride to school?”

“Yes, please.”

She held out her hand to me and I gladly excepted. She yanked me off the ground which exposed all my cuts and scrapes from falling.

“Oh Evan! I’m so sorry!” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. I was the one who jumped out into the middle of the street like a lunatic.” I laughed.

She put her hands on her hips as a frown surfaced on her face. 

My laughter died down. “What?” I asked.

“Your hair,” she said in a ticked tone.

“Um, what about it?” 

She motioned for me to follow her before she turned around to walk back to the minivan. I trailed behind her eying her mom in the front seat who did not look to keen about her daughter's friend choices. 

“Here,” she said.

I turned back to Anna to see a black box being held up to my face. I reached up and took it out of her hand before examining the outside of it and opening it. The bottom half of the box had a peach colored powder in it with a circular cotton thing on it. The top half of the box had a square mirror that was smudged and sticky with a thin layer of powder particles covering it. I focused on myself through the mirror and saw what Anna was talking about. My hair looked like a birds nest. There were twigs sticking out and knots that made knots of their own! Dirt lined by hair as well accompanied by the crumbs of leaves. Not to mention the hairline cuts on my cheeks and forehead. I sighed as I rubbed my face with my dirt ridden hands. I glanced at them and saw muck tucked under my fingernails. Peeking at my knees and arms revealed to me the blood and scrapes that were mixed with mud that was slowly but surely drying up on my skin like an apple in the sun. I looked up Anna with a crooked smile only to receive a sigh from her as she closed her eyes as if she had a headache. She opened them and pointed at the back seat which I happily made my way to.

()())()(()()

Her mom didn’t say anything the entire time I was in that car. She just focused on the road and occasionally looked back at us, through the rearview mirror, to make sure we didn’t disappear. The car smelled like new plastic which was odd because there was snack bags littered across the floor and used napkins stuffed into the door pockets. Anna fixed me up using only her hairbrush, something called concealer, and toilet paper which was conveniently in the trunk. She claimed to have it there for “emergencies” which I guess was what we used it for. By the time she was done picking out twigs from hair we were pulling into the school parking lot. It was just as bustling as it was yesterday. Not an empty spot, for even a person to stand in, was in sight. The car stopped just behind the start of the horde of moving people. I stepped out into the mass of stirring students while scratching my dirt crusted hair as Anna kissed her mom goodbye. Today was going to be a long day.

**Sam’s POV**

“Dean, this is why I said we should have gotten here earlier! Now the morgue has the third victim's body and we can’t access it.” I said exasperated. 

I told Dean that we shouldn't risk waiting for the body to go to the morgue. I said we can’t take the chance of the parents not allowing us to get the information we need, again. He just had to get the same exact thing he had for breakfast two days in a row. Now here we are, standing at the crime scene with no body and no leads.

“How was I supposed to know that all the people in the goddamn town care so much about not helping the FBI find their daughter’s killer?” Dean asked as he wiped his face.

“It’s just how they do things here, Dean. Everyone has their own way of coping.”

He sighed. “Well what do we do now? We have no leads, no ideas---”

“Gentlemen,” the homicide detective interrupted. “Come take a look at this.”

Dean and I glanced at each other, each of us thinking could this be a possible lead? 

We walked over to homicide detective Trevor Gates who we were introduced to about an hour and a half ago. He led us over to a tree stump where a laptop was setup including plastic gloves and measuring tapes that were scattered around. He lifted the laptop off the stump and handed it to me.

“We got the DNA results back,” Trevor said as I took the laptop from him. “And the results are odd.”

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to study the screen. I remember Trevor told us earlier that their department got access to a lab because of the rise in victims in this particular case. He asked for Dean’s DNA and mine just to make sure there wasn't a mixup with the results. Dean was resistant at first because of the whole FBI issue we had but I was able to convince him otherwise. Considering we haven't been surrounded by police yet is a good sign.

“The only DNA that was not identified to a person, before the testing, was found not to be human.” He said with a drained voice as he eyed the laptop with us.

“Go on,” I said.

“But it wasn’t any other specific kind of animal either,” He glanced up at us. “It was sort of a mix of our DNA and another animal’s, but the lab can’t figure out what creature is sharing with the human’s DNA. It’s this one by the way,” he pointed to the image of a line of bands at the far right of the screen.

This new evidence lead us a little closer to discovering what this thing was. It only pointed out that It was definitely not a ghost and the DNA wasn't all human so it was probably not a demon that was killing people by using their meat suits.

“There’s another thing, agents.” He said annoyed as his eyebrows scrunched together, eyes narrowed at us.

Dean and I looked up from the screen and glanced at each other warily before peering at the detective, confused.

“You see,” Trevor began, looking at me. “That’s you,” he said referring to the first line of bands. “And,” he gazed at Dean. “That’s you.” He pointed at the second string of bands.

“Wait,” I said as I pointed two the third line. “That line is oddly similar to ours.”

“Yes,” he said seemingly agitated as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot noticeably. “I was hoping you could explain that to me. Because a few hours ago, a girl was sneaking around here looking at the victim up close when she wasn't suppose to. We couldn't catch her but I got some of her hair. That’s her DNA. The lab told me that these three lines,” he spoke as he pointed to each line. “Belong to people who are very closely related.”

_ Wait. _

“Could you describe this girl for us?” I asked calmly.

“She was fairly short. Maybe 5 ft? And she had long brown wavy hair. Um, let me see. Oh, she was wearing a leather jacket and jeans with a baseball kind of hat on backwards.”

I turned to look at Dean to see his jaw loose and mouth ajar. I would have laughed at the sight if I didnt hear what Trevor said next.

“I’m going to put her DNA and description into the database in case we see her again.”

“No, wait!” I said. 

The detective looked at me oddly.

“Get rid of her DNA and don’t put her in the database. We’ll take care of this.” I compromised.

“Are you sure, agents?” He questioned.

“Of course, we deal with this kind of crap all the time.” Dean said.

He nodded, “well, thanks Agents.” Trevor said before turning to walk away.

“Thank you, Detective Gates.” I yelled after him. I turned to Dean. “Do you think?--”

“No, no way.” Dean exclaimed as he threw his hands up into the air.

“I mean, it’s possible! You said the same thing about Adam.”

“This is different,” he growled.

“How, Dean.” I asked as I rolled my eyes.

“Because I actually think you're right.” He said in all seriousness.

I laughed, “Wait, you're not joking.”

“Ever since we first met this girl at that gas station all I could think about is how much she reminded me of little Sammy. She is this kid who is traveling on her own trying to act bigger than she is. Kinda like me at her age. When we saw her at the school my first thought was to help her. When we were sure she was a hunter I wanted to trust her. I don’t know, Sammy.” His eyes slowly shifted to the ground. 

He kicked pebbles to fill the silence.

“And I’ve felt the same way!” I said breaking the quietness.

He looked up at me. His eyes boring into mine.

“I’ve never had the experience of watching over a younger sibling like you did with me. I guess some part of me wants to be like you. You know, help someone find their way and grow up in this world full of things that go bump in the night. But Dean, we don’t even know if this is true and she probably doesn't know.”

“Hold on, did we, her brothers, pretend to be her fake brothers yesterday?”

“Dean,” I whined. “Not the time.”

“But that's hilarious!”

I stared at him with my classic bitch face.

He chuckled lightly, “look let’s save the chick flick moments for later. Right now we have a monster to gank.”

“But after we research a little we should go talk to her, Maybe? See what she knows? Like after school today?”

“Fine, let's go do some research and when school ends today, we’ll go talk to her.”

**Evangeline’s POV**

Anna had warned me. She had told me over and over again throughout the day that this was a bad idea. I just asked her one simple question. 

_ “Who is the leader of the junkies?” _

_ She stopped in the middle of the hallway we were using, to walk to history, and turned to me shocked. “And why do you want to know that?” _

_ “Just cause,” I shrugged as averted my eyes and tried to walk on. _

_ She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her, “Evan--” she dragged out. _

_ “Jenkins,”  _

_ She huffed, “Evan Jenkins. Why do you want to talk to Jimmy Hoover?” _

_ “So that’s his name?” I said as we started walking down the hallway. _

_ “That’s not the point.” She whined. “Those kids are dangerous no matter how chill they seem to be.” _

_ “It’s not like they are taking heroin.” I paused. “Wait, are they taking heroin?!” _

_ “How should I know,” she asked almost hurt. “I don’t talk to those people.” _

_ “Do you know anything about them?” I mumbled slightly ashamed now. _

_ “I don’t know,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose. “They hang by the school’s running trail that goes through the woods sometimes. At least that’s what Carlos said. _

_ “Carlos?” I questioned. _

_ “My ex.” She confirmed. _

_ I nodded. _

Now here I was, with my backpack hanging from my shoulder, walking on the trail in the woods. Not the type that was behind suburban houses where you can see the buildings on the other side. No, the kind that was crawling with moss covered trees whose roots, that were the size of giant snakes, looked as if they were trying to slither away from the trunks, above ground. It was an odd place to put a running trail. I walked on what seemed like the only flat ground; the rest was high ground with steep hills that exposed even more roots that ranged in size and acted like they were trying to escape, or re enter, the earth. Thick bushes covered the rest of the ground except for the path which was the only place where I could see the dirt cover ground. It kept being thrown into my eyes by the speeding up winds.

I whipped my head around when I heard laughter echo in the distance followed by whispers and more chuckles. I jogged up the path and turned the corner to see a group of teenagers all in loose fitted clothing who sat in a small clearing. Some were leaning back on trees while others were lying down on each other. They were all giggling as they pointed to different parts of the woods making comments that were fairly random. One guy was sitting criss crossed in front of a bush and lecturing it on how to be good at serving in baseball. Two chicks, who were lying down in front of three other guys, were making out with crowns, made out of leafed branches, on their heads.

“Um, hey.” I said trying to get someone's attention.

But no one was taking notice of me. Instead they were all absorbed in their own little worlds. Another guy, who was crawling on the ground, suddenly rolled on his back and howled before bursting into tears.  The group of three guys averted their eyes from the chicks and were now focused on the crying boy on the ground. They looked at him with blank faces before all three of them broke out into laughter.

_ This was not going to be easy _ , I thought.

“Is there a Jimmy Hoover here?” I asked as I looked around at the scene again, wearily.

“Who wants to know?” Asked the blue eyed boy who sat in the middle of his group of two friends.

“Evan Jenkins,” I said, using my alias.

“I don’t know no Evan Jenkins!” He near yelled.

“I’m new.” I responded calmly. 

“Oh,” he said as his angry demeanor changed into one of tranquility. “Well silly rabbit, tricks are for kidssss,” He held out the “s” like a snake which caused his friends to chuckle.

“I was hoping to ask you a few questions,” I said trying to talk some sense into him.

He smiled goofily, “Sorry, but I don’t answer any questions until I know I’m talking to one of my own. Take a few, than we’ll talk.” He motioned to a box which must have fallen earlier because there were small clear packets with what looked like stickers in them spread across the ground.

I clenched my fists before hesitantly picking up a plastic packet which contained a few stickers. There was a picture of a multi colored elephant on one and a yellow smiley face on another. I took out the elephant and squeezed my eyes shut before sticking it on my tongue. It had no flavor which for some reason made it taste horrible. I felt slightly nauseous before it dissipated in my mouth.

“How about one more, honey? Just for me.” He asked with a crooked smile.

I felt a chill run down my back before I quickly ripped the smiley face out of the packaging and popped it into my mouth. I was so screwed.

“Now we wait.” He grinned knowingly.

I rolled my eyes, “I took two, how about I get the information now and you let me suffer on my own later.”

His smile stretched across his face, “Oh honey, that’s a bad idea. We trip in a group for a reason if you know what I meannnnnn.” He said holding out the end.

I sighed, “I’ll take my chances.” I said as I threw my bag to the ground and sat down in between him and the two girls who were now behind me.

“Alright chick, if you say so.” He said as his gaze wandered upward.

All I could hear was the singing of birds as I once again observed the scene around me. Everyone was...happy. Happy as in high. But they still didn’t have a care in the world. This drug probably took away the nightmares of hunting. Maybe this wasn’t going to be my worst decision after all. 

“I heard that you know something about the victims of the recent murders? Something no one else knows about?”

“Yeah,” he smirked. “We know some things.” He puffed up his chest to make him seem bigger than he really was. Like he was trying to be a superhero in a comic.

I tried to stifle a laugh, “well, what do you know?”

He leaned in towards me as his two friends followed his actions, “You knows the jocks,” he said using one hand to whisper in my ear.

I leaned in and nodded playing along with his childish game.

“Well they  _ always  _ think we’re high, like always.” A curly haired redhead next to Jimmy said, joining into the conversation.

“So?” I asked.

“Well,” Jimmy began. “Because of that, they always brag to us about what they do.”

“And what does that have anything to do with the recent killings?” I questioned.

“Michael Johnson was telling us about these girls.” Said the kid who smiled with yellow teeth and sat on the other side of Jimmy. “The one he was hooking up with and some of the ones his friends were doing the same with.” 

“And who were the girls?” I asked, already knowing the answer.

“Carry Stewart,” the redhead said.

“And Mrs. Kingsley!” The yellow toothed boy sang monotone thinking it was the most amusing thing in the word.

Both of the victims. Of course. “And who was Michael hooking up with?” I questioned.

“Right now? Tina Ashton. Her boobs are like watermelons. What if they taste like watermelons? Watermelon boobs.” Jimmy chuckled, a now goofy grin was plastered on his face.

“Focus Jimmy, focus,” I said waving my hand in front of his once again drifting eyes. “You said ‘right now.’ Is he still hooking up with her.”

“Yeah honey, it’s hard to let a bountiful chick like that go.” Jimmy said as he and his friends laughed once again.

“Who is she, Jimmy?” I pushed.

“A sophomore; I think?” He responded still a little out of it.

“Ok, thanks man.” I said as I stood up and yanked my backpack, off the cloudy ground, onto my shoulder by the strap. Soon after, dusting off the dirt on my bare knees.

He waved at me imitating the queen before falling back on the redhead in laughter. I shook my head before I quickly remembered something I probably shouldn't have forgotten about.

I spun around, “Jimmy, what did you give me?”

“LSD, the best there is around.”

_ Better than heroin _ , I argued in my mind.

“And how long does it take to take affect?” I questioned.

“30 minutes, honey.” I shuttered at the nickname he gave me.

I faked a smile before turning around once again and making my way back through the woods. Let’s see, he said about thirty minutes. So I was talking to him for about ten to fifteen, right? I had roughly fifteen minutes to get back to my motel room. But it took me that much time to get out here! Maybe it won’t take effect until a little later. I might have a chance to get back in time. 

I had been walking for around twenty minutes when I started to feel a bit sweaty. Almost as if I had just ran. First it was just my palms but drops started pouring down my forehead. Not just that, but my mouth was getting dry. Oh no. I hadn’t noticed how fast my heart was racing until now. It felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. This was not good. 

I was so preoccupied with the sudden development that I hadn’t noticed the sight of the familiar red brick building in the near distance. My eyes widened at the view.  _ I might be ok _ . But when was I ever that lucky?

I was able to jog up to the back of the school and around to the front doors before things really got crazy. The doors started to stretch vertically like paint being smeared across a canvas. I wanted to watch where it would go. See if the doors would go to the moon. So I watched the doors slowly extend into the sky. My eyes moved with the doors and my head with my eyes until I saw a flash of reds, oranges, and yellows block the doors from my vision in splotches. My head began to burn in pain when I saw a streak of blue and felt a warm wetness on my cheek. I watched the doors in awe before two blurry men slowly entered my vision. One kneeled down next to me and snapped his fingers in my eyes. His mouth moved and I heard a word but I was too busy watching the colors to listen. Pinks and purples faded in and out of my vision with every snap in the form of polka dots. I giggled through my nose and clapped my hands as my head rocked from side to side in bliss. The face of the kneeling man became slightly clearer and I thought I recognized him. What was his name? Dan? Don? Dill? I love Dill! It’s my favorite spice. I think it was dog. I wonder if this dog likes spices. Does this dog like spices? He was looking at his friend and talking. So was his friend. Because two people need to talk to have a conversation. 

**Dean’s POV**

We were sitting in Baby in the school parking lot waiting for Evangeline to come out of the woods. When we first got here we saw her exit front doors and run around behind the school. Obviously, we got out of the car to follow her but we stopped when we saw she was following a path into the woods.

_ “Dean, maybe we should wait until she comes back out?” Same suggested after watching her disappear into the trees. _

_ “Why, are you afraid of the plants?” I said chuckling softly as I continued to follow her. _

_ He stared down at me, unimpressed. “I think she’s working the case. If we’re here asking her questions anyways it might be useful to ask her a few about the case when she has more information about it.”  _

_ I stopped and sighed in defeat. _

Now here we were. Waiting for the last forty five minutes for her to show back up. We should have just followed her. I drummed my fingers away at the wheel while we listened to Led Zeppelin quietly play in the background. Sam, of course, was still researching. We still hadn't gotten any closer to what this thing was and it was pissing me off. Just as I was about to say “screw it” Sam spoke up.

“Dean,” He said, worry lined his voice.

I stopped tapping my fingers as my head snapped up towards him. I followed his concerned eyes towards the front doors. There stumbled Evangeline with her backpack hanging from her shoulder, but she was breathing heavily and sweating like she had been running. I sat up straight in my seat and studied her movements. Evangeline turned towards the front doors and watched them before she started slowly looking upwards. Her neck stretched back as her eyes tried to follow their current path. Her feet let out beneath her as the back of her head slammed into the pavement, her bag flying to the ground with her.

“Dean!” Sam near yelled even more distressed than before.

We swung open Baby’s doors, leaped out, and slammed them shut all while keeping our eyes on Evangeline like our glued sight was preventing her from disappearing. We sprinted up the stairs and to her side only to see her dazed look. She was smiling? Blood trickled down her hairline. 

I squatted down to her side, “Evangeline?” I said, snapping my fingers in front of her eyes.

She giggled and clapped her hands like it was a game. Her head moved side to side like a bobble head, her eyes unfocused.

“Dean,” Sam said. 

“What,” I said, not taking my green orbs off her.

“She’s tripping,” He said. 

My head whipped towards him, “tripping?” I asked in disbelief. It took effort to let the words escape my throat.

He nodded rapidly as he moved his fallen hair from his face subconsciously, “her eyes are dilated. She’s on acid.” he sighed, “we need to take her back to the motel.” 

“Do you like spices, dog?” She giggled.

My eyes fell to her. A goofy grin was plastered on her face. Her eyes shifted as she waited for a response. Sammy chuckled a little from behind me. I turned to glare at him before looking back at Evangeline, a frown evident on my face.

“It’s Dean,” I grumbled.

“Ok, Dog.” She responded, like she was purposely trying to piss me off.

I rolled my eyes before I took a gander at our surroundings. Not a single person was around. The only sound that filled the swift windy air was the singing of birds in the distance and the occasional giggle or erratic talk of the delirious girl that was sprawled on the solid pavement by my feet. 

I took in a sharp breath before steadily letting it free, “Evangeline, we’re going to take you back to our place and get you patched up, ok?”

“Is there doors there?” She asked with glazed over puppy dog eyes. She placed her hands on her heart as if she was praying that I would say  what she wanted me too.

“Yes, there are doors.” I voiced as I scooped her up into my arms. Quickly thinking, Sam grabbed her backpack.

She clapped her small hands once more before her face melted into one of curiosity, her head now tilted to the side. We started walking back to Baby and still she studied my face like the answer to the universe was written all over it. 

“What?” I asked slightly annoyed as I picked up the pace.

Creepily, she kept her face constant as her right hand slowly raised to mine. I turned to Sam with questioning eyes only to see him shrug, but when my head circled back my nose was met by a little icy finger.

“Boop,” she said as a small grin crawled onto her face.

“Oh very funny,” I muttered. 

Sam on the other hand was desperately trying to hold in his laughs. As was Evangeline, who was trying to copy Sam from the looks of it. He opened the back door to Baby, once we reached her, while I tried to slide her into the back seat. But every time she would grapple onto my arm and bear hug it before criss crossing her legs and staring at me with a gaze that said,  _ if you move I will chop your head off _ .

I exhaled an annoyed breath as Sam’s previously constrained laughs escaped his mouth with a boom. “You better ride in the back with her Dean or else she might cut your tongue out.”

“You’re lucky your smashed kiddo otherwise you’d be getting an earful from me,” I chuckled as I handed Sam the keys and crawled into the back with her.

Her appearance immediately softened into one of pure joy. This kids emotions were changing faster than a juke box. It took some work to try to buckle her in, she just squirmed and whined in response to my efforts. Finally, she gave in and I was able to secure her in the backseat before doing the same. How were we going to deal with this? Sam fell into the driver’s place, threw her bag into shotgun, and copied our actions before he started the ignition and began driving out of the parking lot all while Evangeline pressed her face up against the window, eyes darting from tree to car to road to everything else.

“Sam?” I called as I examined Evangeline, worry written all over my face. 

He hummed in response.

“How long does it usually take for this stuff to wear off?” I questioned.

“It depends,” he began. “But it should definitely be out of her system by morning.”

“Great!” I commented sarcastically.

“Look Dean---”

“Look Dean” Evangeline interrupted. She puffed out her chest and had her hands on her hips as she faced me with a stern look spread on her features.

“Oh no,”

“Oh no,” she repeated only a beat behind.

I chuckled, “feel the burn, Sammy.”

I saw him roll his eyes in the rear view mirror and I assume Evangeline did too because she soon after rolled her eyes in response.

“It would be a good idea to try to find her mother but I don’t even know where to begin. I don’t think she’s lucid enough to answer our questions. Let alone tell her what we wanted to confront her about in the first place” Sam said trying to make sense of the situation.

I glanced at Evangeline and would have asked her something along the lines of where she lived until I saw her features crack to that of tender terror.

My eyebrows stitched together as I softened at her new emotion, “You ok?”

Sam tried to look back at us through the rear view mirror. His eyes shifted from the road to us several times, his face mirroring mine. But Evangeline seemed to grow more and more scared with every second. Her eyes anxiously bolted around the car as if the walls were closing in on her. A single tear fell on her cheek as her eyes suddenly focused on mine. 

“Hey, you’ll be alright, kiddo.” I reassured as I leaned forward and carefully wiped away the tear with my thumb.

“My mom,” she croaked, her lips quivering.

She began shaking slightly and her body shuffled away from me until she was as close to the other side of the car as possible. She grew even more terrified, if that was possible. Evangeline pulled her knees to her chest sloppily. Horror overtook her with every glimpse she gave Sam and I.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“I--,” He paused as he tried to watch the road and look at us at the same time. “I think she’s going into a bad trip.”

“What’s the difference?” I asked.

“A good trip, well,” he thought for a moment. “A good trip is sorta like seeing the world as more vibrant while feeling carefree. A bad trip, for most people, make them feel scared and paranoid. But instead of seeing the happy and goofy things you would see in a good trip, you sort of see an exotic horror.”

“So instead of seeing Scarlett Johansson’s boobs you see her coming at you with a knife? Awesome.” Sarcasm dripped from my last word.

I finished my sentence as we pulled up into the parking lot of the motel. It was fairly empty, only a few cars littered the area. The motel sign’s “s” still didn’t light up with the rest of the letters that desperately tried to spell out San Motel.  It was quiet after Sam turned off the engine like the motel always was. You could only hear the whooshing of cars passing by. I attempted to lean forward to unbuckle her but she squirmed away with every move I made.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you, ok kid?” I reassured her, but she wasn't buying.

“You killed her,” she said as she pointed a shaking, accusatory finger at me.

“Hey, calm down.” I said slightly confused, raising my hands up in surrender.

“Where’s my bag?!” She shouted, her voice cracking.

“We have it, don’t worry,” Sam said as he opened her door. 

He must have already gotten out of Baby and came around without either of us noticing. Evangeline whipped her head around towards him in shock. She quickly pushed his chest away with all the strength her arms could muster, which was a lot for her tiny body.

“You things killed her!” She cried, her head whipped from side to side as she tried to keep an eye on the both of us simultaneously. Her hands were up before her in fists to provide defense.

Suddenly she stopped all her movement. She just stared at the seat in front of her, her hands had dropped to her sides as she rested calmly, mouth slightly agape. Then, slowly she unbuckled herself. But Evangeline sat still after her belt came loose, it was eerie. Then, out of nowhere, she launched herself at Sam, with her hands and knees first, who was understandably not prepared. He dropped her bag, I only just noticed he was carrying, to catch her from falling face first into the pavement, again. He lifted her up by the arm pits before she wrapped her legs around Sam’s torso. 

“Dean, stop staring and help me with her bag.” Sam whined as he tried to keep Evangeline from jumping out of his grip by tightly hugging her thrashing form.

I scooted out of the back seat with the palms of my hands and heels of my shoes and landed on my feet before grabbing her backpack from the parking lot ground. Sam and I exchanged a few looks that translated to,  _ what are we dealing with _ , before I slammed Baby’s door shut. We half walked half jogged to our room as I fought for the key in my pocket. Rapidly, I yanked it out before jiggling it in the keyhole. It unlocked and I hastily threw the door open, holding it ajar for Sam to hurry through back first with a fighting, screaming Evangeline in his arms. I shut the door behind him and locked it silently hoping that no one had noticed or was curious as to why they could hear a squealing teenage girl. I turned around and threw the backpack on the floor by the wall and saw Sam fighting Evangeline for the leg of a chair she had somehow gotten a hold of in the three seconds I had my back turned.

“Evangeline, put the chair leg down.” Sam said as he and Evangeline walked in a circle, not taking their eyes off each other.

I wiped my hand down my tired face, frustrated. She looked crazed with her hair that covered most of her face tangled and astray. Her knees were bent like she was ready to pounce and her teeth were bared in a snarl.

“How did she get a freaking chair leg, Sam!” I yelled exasperated. 

“I don’t know, Dean. She just tugged it off the wooden chair!”

“I blame termites,” I mumbled under my breath. 

“Evangeline,” Sam began. “We aren’t who you think we are. You’re tripping, please, trust me.”

“No!” She snapped. “You monsters killed my mom. now you’re gonna bite it.” She growled like a lion about to attack it’s prey.

“I swear kid, don’t make this harder than it has to be,” I reasoned. 

Sam and I glanced at each other before we took a steady step towards the unhinged girl before us. Evangeline glared at us with warning as we moved a little closer. The two of us shared a glimpse before every stride.

We were only a few feet away when she yelled, “stop!”

Sam and I froze, unsure of what she was planning, her quizzitive brown orbs bouncing between Sam and I. 

“Evangeline, we didn’t kill your mom but we can help you find who did.” Sam said, trying a new approach to the situation at hand.

I eyeballed him, “what are you doing?!” I whisper yelled through my teeth.

He glared at me then smiled softly at Evangeline, “we know who killed her and we can help you find them.”

Her expression visibly relaxed. So did her posture as she lowered her arms faintly to her sides, the chair leg no longer aimed at us but at the ground. “All of them?” she questioned, her eyebrows raised as she took deep breaths.

“Yeah,” Sam reassured.

“Every single last one of those assholes,” I faced Evangeline, playing along with Sammy’s little game.

Her shoulders dropped untensed as the chair leg fell to the carpet beside her with a thud. We sighed in relief while her eyes lit up and the corners of her lips turned upwards slightly. 

“Why don’t you lie down while we try to find those bastards, ok?” I asked, motioning towards the beds behind me in our motel room.

She stuck up straight, eyes narrowing at us. “I’m helping.” She said stubbornly as she crossed her arms and leaned on her hip.

“And it will help us find them if you lie down,” Sam said.

She groaned like a little kid as she stretched out her arms with formed fists as if she was about to round house us, “fine,” she grumbled before she trudged over to my bed with her head down before belly flopping on top of it. 

Her legs and arms were sprawled out in different directions and her snapback had fallen off her head and to the side. What sounded like fake snores were sounding from her. We watched her for a few seconds, waiting for her to shoot up and try to dive out of the small rectangular window by the bed. But she didn't, lucky for us. I sighed in content once I was sure she wasn't going to try anything, but Sam thought otherwise. He was still staring at her like his eyes were daring her to make a move. If Evangeline saw him like this she probably would have thought it was a challenge. He seemed more annoyed about the situation than me which was new. 

I elbowed him, “relax, she ain’t going anywhere.”  I said before making my way over to the table that sat in the corner of our room. 

“That girl has more spunk than she lets off with her bite-sized body.” He said as he followed my steps, shoving his hands in his pockets in the process.

I fell back into one of the chairs, “Yeah, I didn’t think you would be able to hold her. Even with your mammoth grip.” I teased, a smirk stretched across my sly face.

Sam threw his classic bitch face at me as he dropped into the chair across the small round table. He sighed while he combed his hands through his long hair and stretched his back over the end of his seat. He then sat up straight his hands at the ready to type away on his laptop that wasn’t in front of him. Sam frowned, his eyebrows scrunched and his upper body slumped over slightly when he realized his mistake.

I comfortably leaned back in my chair as I put my hands behind my head. “Missing something,” I grinned a toothy grin knowingly.

He rolled his eyes, “yeah, my laptop,” he stood and started making his way towards the door. “Which is in the car because I was too busy dealing with the spastic teenage girl that got high off acid and is now asleep in our motel room.” Sam opened the door before slamming it shut behind him making the walls of the room shake slightly.

I chuckled at Sam’s behavior, “What’s gotten into him?” I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

Sam soon returned with his laptop and got busy with his research because, yes, we still didn’t know what this thing was and I didn’t believe either of us wanted to risk waking up a possibly still tripping Evangeline to see if she new something we didn’t. It was decided that all our questions about the case were going to have to wait until morning, and of course the many questions about her relation to the Winchester bloodline were included in that equation. Sam and I automatically assumed she was John’s kid but we couldn’t be sure until we asked and there was no way of knowing, without talking to her, if she was actually at the crime scene. She was the one there sneaking around most likely, but we didn’t have any proof. Just a vague description from a homicide detective. So that’s how it went for the rest of the afternoon. Evangeline slept soundly while Sam and I did as much research as possible, only stopping to grab a few beers from the mini fridge we stocked up the day before. It was quiet, peaceful to say the least, until Sam started bugging me about getting some sleep. 

“I can finish up the research for tonight but Dean you need to get some shut eye.” He breathed once again not once taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. “We’ve been researching since six and it’s already eleven.”

The daylight that filtered through the windows of the room escaped hours ago and was replaced by the cold gloomy darkness, only some moonlight squeezed its way through the crack under the door and the small shuttered window by Evangeline’s sleeping figure. The glow from Sam’s computer screen was the main source of light in the room and it illuminated his face. He rubbed his strained red eyes with the back of his hand every so often before lecturing me once again about sleep.

“Dean, come on, go crash,” he repeated.

“You look like you need it more than me,” I fought back as I looked through the lore book we rented from a library a few blocks down from us.

He peeked up at me, “Dean, don’t fight me on this.”

I rubbed my chin, “fine but you better get some too. I’m not sleeping for the both of us.”

He chuckled faintly while shaking his head, never taking his eyes away from the words displayed before him.

I stood and stretched my arms and legs before making my way towards the bathroom. The corner of my eye caught movement signaling my hunter’s instinct to kick in as I spun my head around expecting to see something jump at me. My bent knees and rigid jaw loosened as I deeply sighed when I realized it was just Evangeline stirring in her sleep. Her breathing was deep and slow but shaky. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she clutched at the sheets with her fists for dear life, but it wasn’t enough motion or noise for Sam to notice. He was too indulged in his research. The both of us were getting more and more restless about this case and it was coming off of us like a bad scent. It made me stop and think right there in the doorway of the only mucky bathroom in our dimly lit motel room. She may have been having this possible nightmare for a while without us noticing until now. A pang hit my heart like metal on metal as I felt utter regret for not realizing her pain sooner. But still I didn’t want to wake her. She had been sleeping for so long meaning she probably needed it which backs up our suspicions of her being a hunter. Yet, there was still so much we didn’t know about her and in an odd way, it made me care about this kid even more. 


	5. How Many Fully Grown Werewolves Can a 15-Year-Old Girl Crush?

**Evangeline’s POV**

_ Its head spun around to me as a sickly smile spread across its face.  _

_ A sadistic smile. _

_ A wanting smile. _

_ An almost joyful smile accompanied by yellow rotting teeth as sharp and rigid as stalagmites shaking, no, vibrating with anticipation. As if the bared dripping red bones were laughing at me and the cold blood covered lips framed its misplaced joy. _

_ There was no quiver in his eyes. No quick glance to the side to see if anyone was coming. It was just me and it in the empty darkness that was as much of a threat as dripping water in the beast’s beady eyes. _

_ Then a loud bang so ear-piercing that a sound of shattered glass seemed to seep into the deafening noise. The creature howled with its head thrown back in pain as it tripped and fell back into the night. _

_ I spun around to run only to see a figure. Shadows and the blur of the black nothingness covered its features at first, but then it spoke. _

_ “Why, Angel?” My mother croaked as she emerged from the darkness. _

_ Her hands were bloodied and the winding worms that were her intestines were spilling out slightly from her clawed stomach, her arm barely kept them in. It was hard to tell the difference between the smeared mud and dried blood all over her cold, off-colored body. My mother’s head was abnormally hanging to one side as bones protruded from her snapped neck on the other. She was dressed in the same clothes with the same rips and stains that made them wrags. Half her face was clawed out and missing, her pupils were gone. Only the white of them remained still bloodshot and sprinkled with muck. _

_ “Why did you do this to me?” Mom said with what teeth were remaining clenched and voice guttural. _

_ “You could have done something,” she snarled. “YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME!” She barked, her arm shot out towards me and grappled onto my neck.  _

_ I fell back my head slamming into something hard when there was nothing around. She pressed her boney fingers deep into my flesh smiling while doing so. _

_ The same smile. _

_ I clawed at my neck in agony. _

_ An inhuman smile. _

_ I tried to scream and felt my throat make the noises but I couldn't hear them. _

_ No one could. _

_ A vicious smile. _

_ My vision became dotted with blackness as I started to forget where I was.  _

_ A perverted smile. _

_ My arms grew weak continually while they sank to my side. _

_ A ruthless one… _

_ She shrieked-- _

 

I shot up so fast I almost flung myself out of bed, my hands vaulted to my neck and carefully clawed at the damp skin as my ragged breath filled the quiet air with almost white noise to my ears. I stared straight all the while seeing nothing until my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Did you have a nightmare?” A voice half whispered.

I spun my head around and saw Sam sitting at a round table in the corner of the room in front of a laptop that partially illuminated his face. Another shape was in the room sound asleep on the other bed, his breath was even and his back faced me. 

_ It must be Dean _ , I thought.

I nodded before swinging my legs over the bed’s side and standing up slowly, my hands raised in case I fell.

“Don’t worry, I get them too.”

I eyed him questioningly while I made my way over to him. I stayed silent as I plopped onto the seat on the other side of the table, my chin rested on my hand as I stared out the tiny window that was by the bed.

“You wanna talk about it?”

I glared at him until he raised his hands up in defense.

“Sorry, not my business.”

I looked him up and down trying to analyze him before returning my attention to the window. 

“What time is it?” I spoke softly, my voice filled with phlegm. 

He looked down at his watch, “2 AM.”

“Jesus,” I mumbled under my breath. “How did I get here?” I asked with big eyes.

“You don’t remember?” He said ripping his eyes away from the computer and focusing solely on me.

I thought back to yesterday. Let’s see. I went into the forest to talk to the junkies and...oh god.

“Oh god,” my eyes widened.

The memories came flooding back to me and I reached for my head for a pain became apparent on the back of it. I felt a rough material wrapped around the upper part of it, a bandage of some sort.

“I hit my head…when did you patch it up?” I said, quickly diverting my thoughts away from yesterday.

“About a half an hour ago. Dean and I were kind of busy so I didn’t remember until then.”

I nodded slowly as my eyes steadily moved to the door on the other side of the room, my concentration once again returned to the day before.

“And I hit my head because...I was...high,” I groaned as my head fell into my hands like a bowling ball when the realization hit me. 

“Talk about first impressions,” I joked.

Sam looked at me seriously, “What were you thinking?” He asked in an annoyed whisper tone.

“I wanted to be like the cool kids, dad,” I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes, “seriously, what the hell were you thinking?”

I sighed, “look, it looks really bad and it may not make sense but I can’t really tell you.” I said while twiddling my thumbs. “Trust me, you’ll be glad I didn’t tell you why.”

“Well maybe you’ll change your mind once we talk about something.” He said.

I cocked my head to the side, “and what do the fake agents want to talk to me about?”

His shoulders raised and fell with a sigh that escaped his lips, “look, this is not going to make any sense at first, but…”

But my thoughts drowned out his words as I suddenly remembered the information I had gathered from the day before.

Tina Ashton.

The possible next victim of this gang of werewolves who were terrorizing this town. The jocks seemed to be the likely candidates but there could be others doing the work for them. I’ve never heard of a pack staying in one place although, and the killings had started only recently. The jocks seemed to have a long reputation at this school according to Anna so why would everything be starting now? It didn’t make sense.

“...and that’s why I think we should work together.” He finished. His eyes were searching mine, waiting for a response.

“Sorry?” I asked as my mind snapped back to the conversation I zoned out of.

“Were you listening to anything I just said?” He asked annoyed.

“Ahh no, sorry. Look, I’m sorry to be rude and I really appreciate your help when I was in a certain...predicament but there’s something I’m really stressing about and I was wondering if you could do me a small favor.”

“So you heard nothing I said?”

“Sam, please.”

He groaned, “fine, but in the morning we really need to sit down and talk about this.”

“Ok ok, and please don’t ask me any questions because of what I’m about to ask you to do.”

He nodded.

I stared down at the table before taking a deep breath, “can you check if there are any new animal attack victims that match the description of the previous ones?”

I looked up at him only to be met with sad, puppy dog eyes. He nodded and my heart sank.

“Tina Ashton, she was a sophomore at your high school.”

It was all my fault. I knew she was going to be the next victim before hand but I just had to take that stupid drug. I couldn’t last a little longer to warn somebody. To leave an anonymous tip to the local police station. Nothing, I did nothing. Instead I was tripping on acid and flopping around like an emotional idiot. A weakling.

_ “You’re not allowed to be weak!” My mother yelled as she threw her hands up into the air. _

_ “I am not weak! I cut off all their heads without hesitation.” I crossed my arms as I fumed from my ears and nose. _

_ “What about that little boy?” She said softly before crossing her arms and smirking down at me. _

_ I froze, my gaze broke and fell to the ground with my hands. “I’m sorry,” I wheezed. _

_ “Sorry ain’t good enough, girl! You’re lucky I was there or you’d be their walking blood bag by now.” _

_ A silent tear traveled down my cheek followed by a painfully sharp slap that resonated in the quaint motel room. I fell to the side, more tears streamed down my face as I rubbed my suddenly swollen, red jaw. _

_ “And you not allowed to cry,” she growled.  _

_ I looked up at her in shock. I was eleven and a hunter and was used to pain but I was not ready to be receiving it from something I couldn’t fight back. My mother. _

_ “Crying shows weakness. How do you expect to be a hunter when all you do is cry!” _

_ My vision was blurring from the salt tears that were drying on my cheeks. Snot tried to drip down out of my nose but I snorted it up just in time each moment it tried to escape. She looked down at me, her eyes were filled with pure rage. _

_ “You were a mistake anyways.” And with a wave of her hand she stormed out of the motel room leaving me on the cold, itchy carpet that left temporary painful marks on my palms and knees. _

_ It was darkened with blood that was not mine, wet from my sweat from a bad hunt, and stained with my tears caused by my mother. _

_ It was the last thing stained with my tears.  _

 

Until now.

No I didn’t cry because I lost a person. A person I obviously could have saved. I actually didn’t cry at all at that very moment. But I did before.

“Did I cry?” I asked emotionlessly.

Sam looked at me confused, “did you cry?”

“In the back of the car that you were driving yesterday, did I cry?” I stared at him with cold, dead eyes.

He hesitated slightly before nodding. 

That’s when I had enough. I leaped up from my chair and stormed out the door. I would have slammed it shut but I remembered Dean was sleeping. He shouldn’t have to deal with me. 

The weakling. 

So I closed the door softly behind me. Waking him up would only make things worse. That’s when I realized we were at the motel, my motel. These idiots were staying at the same goddamn hotel as me.

What. The. Hell.

I honestly had to admit that the idea of them being perverts or committed kidnappers crossed my mind a few times at that moment but they had many chances to make their move in this past couple of days and they never did. I wanted to run. To escape to my motel room. All I had to do was go back in, get my bag, and go. But then they would wonder how I left and soon they would realize that I was staying at the same motel as them.

That couldn’t happen. 

I quietly opened the door and revealed a worried Sam on the other side. His hand was outstretched to the door handle that was no longer there. He lowered his hand slowly as he tried to get me to open up with his soft eyes but that didn’t work on me.

“Can I use your shower?” I asked sheepishly as I realized how childish my behavior was.

“Yeah, sure.” He opened the door wider for me and stepped to the side.

“Thanks,” I grabbed my bag from the floor and tip toed into the bathroom before noiselessly closing the door behind me and locking it with a click.

I smiled to myself as I unzipped my backpack and realized I packed an extra pair of clothes in case of emergencies. I set my backpack down on the toilet seat lid before carefully trying to unwrap the bandages from my head. I hissed with every movement as my dry blood lined hair was being pulled and ripped with each tug. With one foul swoop I yanked off the rest of the bandage and rolled it into a ball before tossing it into the trash. I cleaned up the wound and made it as unnoticeable as possible which was quite easy for most of my hair was covering it. 

I was able to force myself into the shower and once I got in I didn’t regret it. My blood trickled down my back and legs, turning the water slightly pink with each crimson streak. I felt a headache I didn’t realize I had lift from my sinuses like a plane taking off. It was too late for Tina Ashton and it was all my fault, I know. But I could still end this. No matter how large the pack really was; this was all on me now. I had to do this. These monsters were the reason my mom was dead and because of that I was gonna be the reason why there was a silver knife running through each and everyone of their hearts. I’m done playing games with the supernatural. This ends tonight.

 

()()()())())()(()

 

“You’re an asshole, you know that?!” I yelled, the neighbors could clearly hear us.

“Just say yes and you can have it back.” Sam said as my backpack dangled from his forefinger teasingly while he smiled down at me in his FED suit.

“You know, you should respect your elders.” Dean joked through a stuffed mouth of chewed up double cheese burger which he was moronically eating with his FED suit on.

“You know, you should learn some manners,” I said crossing my arms. “I may be a tomboy but at least I know how to chew with my mouth closed.” I adjusted my snapback as I smirked.

He frowned, unamused. “Just say yes, kiddo.”

“I’ve already told you guys, I’m walking to school and that’s that.”

“Then you’ll be going to school without your backpack!” Sam said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

I huffed, “Tell me please, does the impulsive urge to annoy short people come with the abnormally tall gene or did you just happen to get both.”

Dean burst out into laughter as Sam shot me a bitch face. He was so unimpressed that he lowered his hand a little bit, just enough for me to jump up and tug my backpack from his grasp.

“Hey!” He said as he charged after me while I barreled out the door. 

It was a good thing I got it too. I don't remember if I took out my backup revolver from my backpack. As soon as I reached the sidewalk by the road I turned around to see if Sam was still chasing me. Instead, I watched the two ‘agents’ get into their classic car. I sighed in relief before making my way down the path.

It was short relief I felt, until I heard Boston being blasted loudly from behind me. I whirled around and saw the boys slowly trailing behind me with shit eating grins on their faces.

I groaned as I saw people in passing cars and on the sidewalk looking oddly at not only them, but me. “Fine, you win,” I tried to yell over the music.

Immediately Dean lurched forward and turned down the classic rock before pulling up beside me and stopping the car with a squeak. “Fancy seeing you here,” he snickered.

I begrudgingly opened the door and jumped into the back seat before slamming it shut behind me. Both men turned their heads back to me smiling like this was the funniest thing in the world to them. 

I rolled my eyes, “Stop staring, I’m not on display.”

They both chuckled before Dean turned back to the road and Sam to his laptop. 

“Evangeline,” Sam began as we started moving. “I wanted to talk to you about something this morning.”

“Are you pregnant, because if so, congratulations. I know you two have been trying.” I grinned innocently. 

Dean chuckled softly while Sam turned as red as a tomato. He looked as if I just pulled his pants down in public.

“Uh no,” he recuperated. “We never finished our conversation from last night.” 

“Oh yeah, do you think we can talk about this later?” I asked, already knowing the answer. 

He frowned, “when later?”

“Just later,” I said.

“We don’t know when we’re gonna see you next, sweetheart, so we need to talk about this now,” Dean said confidently. 

“First of all, don’t call me sweetheart. You can only call me that if I’m super sick or dying, no exceptions. And look, I don’t want to talk about anything right now because I just found out my best friend was killed by something early this morning and I’m still trying to figure it out.”

Both their faces softened. Sam turned back to his laptop and didn’t speak for the rest of the drive except to say sorry. I think he felt bad for pressuring me into talking now. Dean’s worried eyes shifted from the road to me through the rearview mirror. It was a lie, I know, but I really had to figure out my game plan and small talk was not going to get me any closer to taking out this pack.

The jocks. It all started with the jocks. Anna told me all about them and their leader, Cameron Crawford. If the jocks really were the heart of the pack then Cameron Crawford was most likely the leader. But there was one problem. 

Proof.

I had none. I wasn’t about to confront a bunch of teenagers that were almost double my size about being werewolves or not. Yeah, not a good idea. There was only one way to close this case and end these suckers. I had to become the victim. 

_ I had to hook up with Cameron Crawford. _

I physically shuddered at the thought and Dean seemed to notice. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you cold?” He pressed on.

“No,”

“Then why--”

“Dean, please. Just leave it.” I pleaded.

“Fine,” he grumbled. 

We pulled into the school parking lot which was just as bustling with people as ever. Wednesday, hopefully the last day of the case. I stepped out of the car and thanked the guys before making my way to the building. 

I was almost through the door before someone grabbed my arm and strongly pulled me out of the doorway. I stumbled back a bit before I turned and my brown eyes were met with blue ones.

“Evan, hey.” Cameron said, seemingly amused at how small I was.

“Cameron, just the man I want to see.”

His eyes darkened a bit and I stepped back at his sudden change in stature. “Well,” he breathed loudly before leaning down to whisper in my ear, “what about me do you want to see?”

I scoffed and pushed him back playfully as I smiled and tried to play it cool but truly I was terrified that he would tried to turn me if a werewolf was what he really was.

“I don’t know…” I trailed off. “Everything looks so appealing.” I said as my eyes roamed his body and meanwhile I felt sick to my stomach.

He smirked, “If I get to know you better today maybe I can reward you.” He said deeply.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” I was at this point, stabbing him in my mind.

“Ok, sweet cheeks. Your on,” and with that he walked back to his friends who were apparently watching this play out from the sidelines. 

They all disappeared into the school seconds later. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face before exhaling the breath I didn’t know I was holding. His friend group seemed bigger this time around. Hopefully they weren’t all a part of the pack. A hopefully there weren’t more. 

I opened my eyes to meet another pair right in front of me, with furrowed eyebrows. “Anna!” I jumped back slightly. “You scared me man, what’s up?”

Her frown deepened, “what’s up?” She asked clearly ticked off. “Were you just flirting with Cameron?”

I dipped my head back as I sighed, “Look, Anna. I know how much you hate him and I’m not into him, I promise, but this is for something that’s bigger than the both of us and it’s important.”

“Did God send Gabriel to you, Muhammad?” She asked annoyed.

I chuckled lightly, “Ok, I may have phrased that wrong and--”

“No, Evan. You can’t date him,” she stated.

“I’m not going to date him,” I responded simply. 

“Then what are you gonna do?” 

“Well,” I laughed softly. “About that…”

“No way. You are NOT going to hook up with him, Jenkins!”

“Anna, listen.”

“No you listen, Cameron is bad joo joo. You wanna know why because he was the last person to be seen with my best friend who was then found dead the next day!” She was tearing up.

My eyes softened, “Anna hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t know. Have you told the police about this?”

“Yes,” she said as she looked off to the side while wiping her nose with the back of her hand. “But they don’t believe me. Because, ‘who could kill a girl with claws they don’t have.’”

Wait a minute. “What was her name, Anna?”

“Carry, Carry Stewart.” She sniffled. 

My mouth parted faintly,  _ the first victim _ .

I adjusted my snapback somewhat, “Anna, this won’t make sense right away but just know that I have to do this and I will be ok. I know how to take care of myself.”

“I better not hear about you and him, Jenkins. Or I’m done with you and you can go find other friends that are sluts like you!”

My heart spazzed as I reached out for her shoulder, “Anna please--”

“Don’t touch me!” She yelled as she slapped my hand away.

I groaned as she twirled around and made her way into the building. Her blond hair bouncing happily behind her as her heels clicked on the marble floor inside. Just then, the bell rang. I stood outside, alone. Like I had been for the past six months.

**Sam’s POV**

“So get this,” I said, scrolling through an article on a local Sanford, Maine news website. “There have been cattle deaths in the area for the past few months.

“What, how did we miss that?” Dean asked as he drove out of the school parking lot and around the corner.

“The article was just published today. I guess people were more focused on writing about the recent murders than cattle deaths.”

“Huh, so what does it say? How were they killed?” He questioned.

“Doesn’t say. It’s mostly focused on how it’s affecting farmers and the ability to keep their businesses going.”

“Really? What’s the name of this article?”

“‘Wild Animals Killing Off Cattle: How Is This Affecting You?’”

“Well I wouldn’t expect the writer of that paper to mention anything useful with a title like that.”

I rolled my eyes, “Dean, come on. Let’s go visit one of the farms it mentions.”

“You don’t wanna try victim one’s parents again?” He looked to me for an answer.

“No, I don’t think we’re going to have any luck with them. At least this is the biggest lead we’ve had so far.”

“Alrighty,”

I scrolled through the list and found a few names before settling on one, Sandy’s Family Farm. It was where most of the deaths were occurring and luckily it was the closest one near by. That being an hour drive into the countryside. 

It was a calm ride filled with quiet Bon Jovi music in the Impala. Dean finally seemed relaxed just by driving and listening to classic rock in Baby. 

This thing with Amara was really taking its toll on him and no matter what he told me I knew something was wrong. Every time I mentioned her he would shift and try to change the subject or make a joke but I wasn’t buying it. The close encounter with Lucifer in the cage did not help much. He said he could defeat The Darkness but at what cost? Starting the apocalypse all over again? That wasn’t an option. A case always seemed to take Dean’s mind off Amara so that’s what we were going to do. Focus on the case.

“Do you think she’ll come back with us?” Dean asked almost eagerly.

“Hm?”

“Evangeline, do you think she will come back to the bunker with us. You know, when she finds out we’re related.”

“Dean, we don’t even know for sure--”

“But if she is our little sister,” he continued as if I didn’t say anything. “Do you think she’ll come live with us? Join the family?”

“I hope so,” I said truthfully. “It be nice to have another Winchester around but Dean, we know nothing about her, except that her mom is dead.”

“How long has she been on her own?” Dean sighed to himself.

“Days, months, years, who knows? All I know is that we need to find out what’s making these victims pile up so quickly and fast. Then, we can confront Evangeline. But honestly Dean, she may not talk to us. I mean you heard her. She just lost her best friend.”

“I don’t believe it,” He shook his head. “She came into town right when we did and the victim passed before that.”

“Maybe she knew her before and was coming for the funeral, who knows?”

“She enrolled into the same school and has been asking the same questions as us. She’s a hunter I’m certain of--- SON OF A BITCH!”

Dean slammed the brakes causing the both of us to lurch forward. I grabbed my laptop in time before the Impala swerved slightly before screeching to a halt in front of an...animal carcass? 

“Dammit!” Dean yelled as he hit the steering wheel with his palms. “What the hell!”

“Wait a minute, Dean.” I said as I got out of the car.

He did the same and we both carefully made our way over to the dead sheep. Dean was carefully watching his every step as he grew closer and so was I. It was lying on it’s stomach with blood soaked into its fur on the side. Some of it had dried on the pavement already.

“What is it doing way out in the middle of freaking nowhere!?” Dean asked exasperated. 

He wasn’t wrong about it being the middle of nowhere. It looked like a scene in the middle of every action movie with a mexican stand off. The only thing in sight was plain fields, some covered in grass, some bare. And of course the unkept road we had been driving on for the last half an hour. The sun beat down on us which allowed the heat waves to be seen just above the land.

I shrugged, “I don’t know. Aren’t we still half an hour away from Sandy’s Family Farm?”

“Yeah man. Hold on.” Dean pivoted and walked towards the back of the Impala before popping open the trunk.

“What are you doing?” I asked, turning to him.

“Hold on.” He shut the lid before walking back around with a determined look on his face and a machete in hand.

“Dean, what are you doing with that machete?” I questioned fearing I already, all too well, knew the answer.

He shrugged his shoulders as he got closer to the dead animal.

“Your not gonna poke it with a machete,”

“Why not?”

“Because It’s the dead body of an innocent sheep on the road and we are not gonna poke it with a machete!”

“Innocent sheep?” He smirked.

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.” He said before intensely staring down at the sheep and poking it with the machete.

“Dude!” I threw my hands up in the air irritated.

“Wait.” He said, holding his hand up at me.

He carefully pushed the sheep over slowly so it was lying on its back, its wound fully exposed. “Is it just me,” he began as I stared at the hole in the brutally clawed up sheep’s chest with awe and realization. “Or does that look like someone just clawed a hole into this sheep’s chest and yanked out its heart for a tasty snack.”

We glanced to each other before jumping back into Impala and slamming the doors behind us. Dean revved up the engine before backing up and making a three point turn. 

“Werewolves, we should've known!” He said as he put Baby into drive.

“They must be pure-bloods! Think about it, Dean. There hasn’t been a single full moon this week yet victims have been showing up practically every day!”

“Let’s gank these sons of bitches!” He smirked as he squeezed the steering wheel.

“First we need to figure out who they are.”

“Macey! Remember how she said Susan was seeing a mystery man?”

I nodded, “looks like we’re gonna have to figure out who that is.”

“And how the hell are we supposed to do that!?”

**Evangeline’s POV**

It was hard enough to get close to Cameron without Anna trying to get involved but the embarrassing memories of yesterday just had to keep slipping back into my mind. For some reason I got it into my head that Dean was a dog. I then continually called him dog for the rest of the day. I trapped him in the backseat.

I cried.

I fucking cried.

I showed weakness and, according to mom, weakness leads to a lack of respect. Especially in the hunter world. My brain just had to use my trip as a fun way to get back at me by making Sam and Dean appear to look like werewolves. Oh yeah, let’s not forget to mention that I blamed them for my mother’s death. 

I blamed THEM for MY mother’s death.

It was so stupid. I could have figured out another way to get the information I needed but who knows? Maybe it was my only choice to save lives and I didn’t regret it. Wait, how can we forget the fact that I straddled Sam.

I goddamn STRADDLED him.

The crazy girl who gets high and jumps men. Yeah, that’s a title I don’t think I can get behind. Maybe if they added in,  _ she also does all this crap to save lives _ , I would consider it.

I don’t know how these guys could stand me let alone help me. They’ve got me out of, what, three different conflicts now and they drove me to school as a bonus. Oh shit.

My child.

She’s had been in the woods covered by leaves and branches all night. Who knows what state she’s in right now. My child is probably fine but still, a mother must worry. Some people think it's weird that I call my motorcycle that but honestly she’s the only family I got now.

Cameron was one of the easiest guys I’ve had to get close to in a case. And that includes creepy old men and drunk frat boys and high schoolers all together. Either he was falling head over heels or he really wanted to kill me. He would follow me around the school, with his mates trailing not far behind, like a lost puppy. And of course he would flirt with all the confidence in the world. I flirted, teased, pushed, and dared and damn was this kid whipped. Still, he may have just wanted to eat my heart out in a more private place but either way if he was what I truly believed he was then Cameron was going down. 

Speaking of going down.

Instead of sitting with Anna and her group of friends like I normally did, I was sitting at the main table out of the three occupied by the jocks in the corner of the cafeteria. Cameron sat next to me while a few others that I recognized from the first day of school sat around us. Michael, the son of a bitch, was sitting across from me with a new tall curved chick by his side. She smiled at laughed at everything he said and never said anything derogatory against anyone unlike Michael. She looked innocent, too innocent to be hanging out with these guys. But then again, I probably didn’t look very innocent in that moment.

I said I was sitting next to Cameron but maybe I should have elaborated. I was sat so close to him that people may have thought we were conjoined twins at first glance although we looked nothing alike. He was this buff, headstrong guy and I was a puny freshman girl that was practically sat in his lap.

My legs were thrown over his and I had my arms lazily wrapped around the back of his warm neck. He played with my small hands, kissing each finger softly and rubbing circles on my palms with his calloused thumbs. Cameron bounced me up and down on his lap a few times like a mother does with her toddler except this was in a more daring way with a different meaning altogether. I pretended to smile and go along with his games as I repeated,  _ you can end this tonight _ , over and over again in the back of my mind. I had enough when he started sucking on my pinky finger with his warm damp mouth while he stared into my eyes wantingly but luckily the bell saved me.

I giggled a little too much as he lifted me off him with his large arms and set me on the ground. He threw his massive arm around my shoulders which were so heavy that it weighed me down a bit. We made our way out of the cafeteria with the other students who filled the room with incoherent noise. 

“So, sweet cheeks,” Cameron said as we moved to one side of the hallway where the traffic was thinner. “How about we do it tonight? Me and you?” He continued while he removed his arm from me and leaned against the lockers.

“That depends,” I teased.

“On what?” He asked innocently.

“How about,” I walked my fingers up his chest slowly. “You,” I stopped at his collarbone. “Bring all your friends with you,” I brushed my fingers across his stubble. “And I’ll bring all of mine,” I looked up at him with big eyes and grabbed the scruff of his neck. “And more.”

He licked his lips, “well,” he said huskily. “That sounds like a fair arrangement.” He leaned towards my neck and was about to kiss the side but I pushed him off.

“Tsk tsk tsk,” I said while waving my finger jokingly. “You have to wait until tonight.” 

I turned around a swiftly reached into my pocket for my plain steel ring and slipped it on unnoticed. “Oh!” I spun around. “How about a hug before tonight?” I asked, waggling my eyebrows.

He chuckled deeply with open arms. “Come here, sweet cheeks.”

I pressed my chest up against his while I wrapped my arms around the nape of his neck. Silently, I took a deep breath before pressing my ring finger against his bare skin. His body tensed and eyes widened before he jumped back in pain and yelled intensely. His arms stretched to his neck as he rubbed the back of it and stared at me spitefully.

“What happened?” I asked, pretending to be shocked.

“What’s this!” He growled as he grabbed my hand and stared at the simple jewelry on my finger.

“A ring, haven’t you ever seen a ring before?” 

“I haven’t seen one on you at all today until just now.” He barked.

I shrugged my shoulders, “Well I don’t know where you’ve been but I’ve been wearing it all day.”

He huffed before taking a step back, “I’ll see you tonight in the woods by the school at seven. Just follow the path. And trust me, I’ll be bringing all my friends.”

“Wonderful,” I clapped. “Looking forward to it.” I waved before turning on my heel and bum-rushing it to Biology.

So he’s definitely a werewolf. No one would have that kind of a reaction to cold metal on their skin. Did he figure me out? I know the sign of rage and loathing in someone’s eyes very well by now and I’m sure that that was the first time he looked at me like that all day. He might of and I may have just lost the element of surprise but it doesn’t matter because I have my proof and he’s bringing all his friends hopefully. 

It takes a plan to be able to take down these monsters and I think I had finally conjured one up. The day was almost over and all I had to do was get home, gather my weapons, and go to the school. Not to mention I needed to find my child first. Cameron would be bringing his entire pack. If these really were revenge killings or even if they changed their minds and decided I would make a filling meal, all of them would be there. I had a few silver knives and desert eagle equipped with silver bullets in my duffle bag waiting for me back at the motel. And of course my backup revolver that also had silver bullets that I in fact did accidentally leave in my backpack from my last hunt. Thank God Sam didn’t go through my stuff. How many fully grown werewolves can a 15-year-old girl crush before she gets killed or turned?

If all goes well, a lot.


	6. Outnumbered

My foot rested on one of the chairs in my motel room as I secured my leg knife sheath on my lower calf. I glanced at the only weapons I had that would work on werewolves that I pulled out of my duffle right when I got back. Two silver blades, one clip point another a dagger. I grabbed the dagger and neatly slid it into my sheath before sliding down the leg of my jeans to cover it. Picking up the other knife, I slipped it into the side of my waistband outside my red shirt and hid it with my leather jacket. It was cold against my naked flesh but in a refreshing kind of way. My last weapon, my Desert Eagle, .44 magnum, 8 shots a round, and matte stainless. My first gun, the gun that saved my life but not my mom’s. I stared at it for a moment lying there lifeless on the wooden table in my dank motel room before clutching it swiftly with both hands. I studied it, the off-silver like barrel and rough black grip. People think it would be cool to have a gun, it would be thrilling, all fun and games. But that’s not true. It’s terrifying. For one thing it’s weightier than you would think. Not a hundred pounds heavy but heftier than a water or BB gun. Almost like a five hundred millimeter glass filled to the top and then some. That doesn’t account for the solidness of a gun. The dense, hulking form of it. You may think they are all toys but once you hold one it hits you like lightening that these devices can take a life with the simple light tap of the trigger. Boom. Dead. And that’s the last you see of them. This weapon I held in my hands would save lives and end them. But the things I was going to finish tonight were not people. They were beasts. 

I took a deep shaky breath prior to hastily stuffing my gun into the back of my waistband. It was just as biting as my knife but it struck a certain fear in me with its heavy, dense structure. I concealed it with my leather jacket and wrenched my hairband off my wrist before grappling with the thick tufts of my long wavy chocolate brown hair and tying them into a high ponytail.

It was time to do in these brutes.

I spun on my heel and took large strides to the door of my motel room. I grabbed the keys for my child and the motel room from the a coat hanger mounted on the wall before swinging open the door and locking it behind me. Who’s going to break into a motel room, I know, but on the off chance someone did, I didn’t want them taking, let alone seeing the artillery I was packing in my duffle bag.

I fast walked down the open air hall on the second level of the San Motel until I reached the spiral staircase. I jogged down them making a loud metallic noise echo throughout the parking lot with each step. With hustled movements, I reached my child that I found earlier that day in the woods exactly where I left it, thank God. Slipping on the helmet, I turned on the ignition and revved the engine before kicking back the slide stand and taking off. 

The wind hit my bare hands like ice shards in the cool Sanford, Maine night. The breeze filled my ears with noise similar to that of the ocean in a shell but about ten times louder through a bad fifties speaker. My jacket and jeans kept me warm alright and my body heat had already taken away the brisk of the metal from my knife and gun on my bare skin. 

It was calming in a way. More calm than I’d felt in the past six months. Not being worried about money. Not being anxious about some people or the safety of others. Not caring about what happens to me or happened to me in the past. Just listening to the loud nothingness of the gusts of wind traveling fast past me and my child. But peace always ends and war tugs on its mother’s skirt asking if it can go play now. And its mother said yes the moment I came into view of the school and parked before heading into the woods by the path behind the large red brick building and seeing Cameron Crawford not far along, only Cameron Crawford in a small clearing. He was smirking at me like I was his trophy ready for him to take me home. His hands delved into his pockets as he leisurely walked side to side, bidding me to approach him with his smile and hunch. 

“Ah, Evan!” He said as he opened his arms to me.

We walked to each other until we were standing three yards away from one another, than we both stopped.

“What? No hug?” He pouted almost sarcastically. “That’s ok,” his eyes drilled into mine. “I don’t like hunters anyways.”

I reached behind my back and tussled for the grip of my gun. I got my sweaty hand around it under my leather jacket before taking a deep breathe.

“Where’s the rest of the pack?” I voiced.

“Oh, there around. Can’t let those recently turned get to crazy now can we?” He chuckled darkly.

“Humor me, Cameron. At least before you kill me,” I gripped my gun tighter. “How many are in your pack?” 

“Eight, including the newbies.” He smirked.

I froze, “And they’re in the woods right now?”

I motioned his hand to the trees, “all around us.”

I gulped,  _ great _ .  _ Just fucking great _ .

“I’m sorry, Evan.” A familiar voice said from within the darkness around us.

A figure emerged from the woods and I had to take a double take when I saw who it was. 

_ Anna _ .

“Anna?” I broke.

“I warned you,” she said angrily. “I said not to go near Cameron.”

“Hey,” Cameron said as he put his hand to his chest. “That hurt.”

“Shut up,” Anna responded. “I know you're a hunter, Evan. But please, let us go. Our pack doesn’t eat human hearts, we live off cattle. Trust me, I’m the alpha. I got them on animal hearts and I can keep them there.”

“And what about the recent victims? What about you friend Carry, remember?”

“Trust me, I was furious with the guy who did that and he got what he had coming.”

“Is he dead?” I questioned.

“No,” she hesitated. “But--”

“And what about Michael. Did he get what he had coming?”

“Evan--”

“Stop!” Cameron yelled. “I’m sick of this small talk.”

His guttural growl echoed into the night as his body began to change. The cracking of bones erupted like a symphony while the structure of his body grew and shifted. Cameron’s muscles bulked in his arms and legs while thick hairs crawled onto his face. His eyes glowed a bright piercing blue as his sharps fangs protruded from his gums. Claws the size of small curved blades grew out of his fingers before he looked up at me and snarled. 

“Man, you are short.” He growled as his tongue danced across his naked teeth.

Anna turned to him and put the side of her fist on his chest, “You take one more step forwards and I’ll drop you.”

“You want to save a puny hunter’s life,” Cameron snapped.

Suddenly the three of us turned towards the sound of a howl that emitted from the woods. Fast, heavy, scrambling feet were crushing leaves and heading in our direction. A dark rampant creature shot out of the woods and was sprinting right towards me. Anna turned towards the beast and bowed her head down before she wailed out in pain. Her limbs went from tiny to massive in barely a second as her structure became towering. Blond hair covered her body as she pounced the other werewolf with her long sharp claws and rigid teeth.  Anna pushed the other werewolf to the side and clawed at its chest until the thing sank down and whimpered at her side. She turned towards me and that’s when I realized who this werewolf was, the homicide detective.

“Sorry about that,” she began as she looked at me with her beady red eyes. “He just got turned last night.” She spinned towards the trees behind her. “Jesse, Rebecca, get out her.” She roared.

Two werewolves scurried out of the woods cautiously as they eyed Anna with fear. A boy with black curly hair and brown eyes and a girl with short dirty blond hair and a beanie, both of them who I had seen around school. 

“Jesse, how hard is it to watch over one newly turned?” Anna asked through clenched teeth.

“He slipped through our fingers,” Jesse said. “Nothing can stop a newbie when they hear a heartbeat for the first time.”

She huffed, “Michael! Get out here with your friends!”

We heard some scuffling before Michael came out as a werewolf with two others who I assumed were recently bit from the way he was tightly clutching each of their arms. They ravaged each time they took a step closer to me but Michael held them tight when he stopped next to Cameron.

“Rebecca, tell me, how many new members of the pack is Michael watching?” Anna asked calmly.

“Two,” Rebbeca growled under her breath.

“And how many has he lost control of?” Anna continued.

“None,” the beanie girl responded.

“So,” Anna trailed on. “How do two werewolves lose one new member when another is watching two and hasn’t lost a single one?”

“At least we don’t kill humans,” Jesse barked. 

“Why you-” But Michael was cut off.

“Enough!” Anna yelled. 

Michael and Cameron were both growling at Jesse and Rebecca who were doing the same back. They edged towards each other but never close enough to provoke one another. Anna glared at all of them like she was mentally warning them that they would not like the end result if they decided to start a fight. It was a standoff that didn’t last long because the homicide detective decided to use this time to try to get his much needed meal. He sneaked around the group and instantly charged at me. He jumped on me and pushed me down with his weight so I couldn’t reach my weapons. He lifted his hand up with his sharp claws pointed down at me and was about to delve them into my chest before another set of razor-edged talons went through his. His blood splattered on my neck and chest as the other claws were ripped back out of his chest before he fell off of me and to the side. There in front of me stood Anna who did not even seem out of breath as she looked at her bloodied hands. I used the palms of my hands to push myself away from the pack before scrambling to my feet. 

She looked at me with wide eyes, “Evan, I’m sorry.”

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by voices from behind.

“Evangeline!” It yelled.

**Dean’s POV**

PANG PANG PANG PANG PANG SKITTER SKITTER SKITTER PANG PANG PANG PANG PANG

Sam looked up from his laptop and I from the TV. We glanced at each other confused. I quickly shut off the tv with the remote before jumping off the bed I was laying on and jogged to the small window on the other side of the motel room. There I saw Evangeline putting on her helmet and starting up her motorcycle.

“What is it?” Sam asked curious.

“It’s Evangeline,” I said shocked.

“What? Why is she at the San Motel?” He questioned.

I shrugged, “Maybe she’s been staying here the whole time.” I said as I watched her kick up her slide stand.

“Dude, how are we missing so many things on this case?”

“I don’t know, man. But I think we should follow her, come on.”

I grabbed my leather jacket and Baby’s keys while Sam shut his laptop and picked up the room’s keys. I threw open the door and shrugged my jacket on and walked out as he jogged after me and locked the door behind us. We left just in time to see Evangeline leave the parking lot and take off down the dark road as we scrambled to the sides of the Impala.

I jumped into Baby and started the engine, “something's up.” I said as Sam got into shotgun.

He slammed the door shut, “I have admit that it’s weird that she just got up and left at night and that she has been staying here the whole time right under our noses.”

I backed out of our spot and drove over a speed bump and onto the road. We were above the speed limit for only a few minutes until we caught up with her. I kept baby far away as we trailed behind her unnoticed. 

“We’re headed to the school,” I said after a little while when I recognized the roads we were taking.

“Why would she be going there at night?”

“Midnight snack?” I joked.

Sam glared at me, “Really?”

I chuckled lightly but the air once again drew silent as we focused on the task at hand. No classic rock was playing in Baby tonight, not until we would get to the bottom of this. 

We eventually got there and passed by the school at first before parking at the curb to see where Evangeline would go. As soon as we saw her get off her bike, run to the school, and turn the corner, we backed up and drove in before parking in the empty lot, beside her red motorcycle. We jumped out of the Impala before making our way to the trunk and popping it open, using the sawed-off shotgun to hold up the flap. 

“Let’s see,” I said as I picked up mine and Sam’s pistols. “Silver bullet to the heart,” I tossed him his and he caught it against his chest. “And the suckers go down,” I loaded mine with a magazine filled with silver bullets and stuffed an extra in my pocket as Sam did the same. “On the off chance we run into them.”

We grabbed silver knives, one for each of us, before I laid down the shotgun and closed the trunk. We walked slowly, our guns raised, to the corner of the building that we saw Evangeline disappear behind. We leaned up against the wall that fed the corner on one side. I turned to nod to Sammy who was stood behind me and he bobbed his. Quickly I cornered the edge with my gun held up high, Sam close behind. We steadily let our guard down and stood up straight as we realized no one was around. I turned to my brother and he shrugged his shoulders in response. I huffed before raising my gun once more, Sam following in suit. Suddenly an eerie howling emitted from the woods. Our arms lowered as we listened intently to the sound.

“Werewolves?” I questioned. 

I turned to see him nod in response. “Well,” I looked down at the path before us. “Looks like we’re going to go sight seeing.”

We jogged down to the path with our guns still raised in front of us. The grass crunched beneath our clunky shoes while the smell of the oaky woods filled our nostrils. We reached the trail and hastily made our way down it, wary of every sound around us. The racket of frogs and crickets surrounded us just as the trees had, filling the cold night air with noise. The path looked to be the only clear way into this forest of vegetation. Sam and I watched every bush and corner, waiting for something to jump out at us. 

We stopped dead in our tracks a few minutes in when we heard, voices? Sam and I glanced at each other doubtfully while the both of us lightened our footsteps as we tried to sneak towards the mumbled words being spoken in the distance. We walked, hid, signaled, and moved on. Each tree or bush or shrub was a spot that put us out of the sight of the enemies. 

Sam and I crouched behind two oak trees before peering around them to see a dangerous scene. Evangeline was standing with her back to us but what was in front of her was what scared me the most. A werewolf was on top of Evangeline and was about to claw her heart out with its claws. I would have jumped up and rushed to her side to help by Sam grabbed my shoulder as I tried to stand.

“Wait!” He whispered to me.

What I hadn’t noticed was another werewolf had come up behind it and stabbed it through the chest. It fell to the side with a thump after crying out in pain. Evangeline jumped to her feet away from the body in front of her.

“Evan, I’m sorry.” The killer said.

_ That’s enough _ .

I rushed to my feet, crunching leaves under them in the process, and side stepped onto the path with my gun raised, revealing myself to the pack. Sam saw my intentions and follow my actions as soon as I had stood. We both stood there unnoticed with our guns raised and targets in site. And for her sake, Sammy broke the silence.

“Evangeline!” He yelled.

**Evangeline’s POV**

I spun around and saw Sam and Dean in their usual jeans and flannel, Dean with his leather jacket on as well of course. They were taking slow, cautious, long strides towards the pack and I with their shining silver guns raised up high before them. 

“Evangeline, run!” Sam shouted as he motioned to the side with the barrel of his gun.

A raspy growl sounded from behind me; followed by cursing, yelling and the fast movement of feet on crunching leaves and skin slapping on hard ground like a whip on a bare back.

“I don’t think so!” I hollered back at them with a small smirk of sly recognition.

Rapidly, I reached for my knife in my waistband under my leather jacket and drew it out. With one swift motion I whirled around and stabbed the silver blade into the newly turned werewolf’s heart, Its last hot breath hit my neck before it whimpered and fell beside my feet. All of the werewolves before me growled and bared their teeth with malice. Drool dripped from their fangs as they breathed heavily, chests heaving from the adrenaline that coursed through their veins. Except for Anna, her sharp red glowing orbs bounced between each member of the pack. She growled at them, challenging them to take a step forward, warning them with her teeth, bent knees, and claws about what would happen next if they decided to move an inch.

A gunshot rang out loudly from behind me. It was so close it sounded like a canon going off right next to me. A piercing ringing invaded my ears as I tried to shield them from the noise as if it was still going. I leaned away from the bang slightly before surveying my surroundings. 

The newly bit I stabbed was one of the werewolves Michael was holding and the other one that was shot was the second beast under his control. Five were remaining. Jesse and Rebecca on my left, Michael on my right, and Anna right in front of me with Cameron. 

Sam whipped passed me on my left, his shoulder length hair brushed my cheek as fast as a slap on the wrist as Rebecca charged at him with bent knees and long strides. Her claws were before her and fangs exposed as a phlegm filled growl crawled out from her throat. Another shot sounded from his gun, the bullet penetrating the attacking werewolf’s chest. A whine escaped her mouth with her last patch of air as she fell to Jesse’s feet.

“No!” Jesse barked. 

He sprinted towards Sam before pushing him to the ground with all his strength. Sam’s breath hitched as the force of the fall made his gun clatter to the ground. He grabbed his wrists before his hands plunged into him, desperately trying to keep the monster’s claws away from his chest.

At the same time, Dean stormed past me from behind on the other side. He was rushed towards Michael. Cameron snarled before barreling him into a tree from the side with his forearm pressed hard up against his collarbone. Dean grunted as his back slammed into the rough bark behind him, his eyes closing for a second the force vibrated throughout his body. I could see him furiously trying to push the beast off him while he reached for another weapon in his jacket with his other hand. 

As everyone had just started fighting, I was just stood there, listening to Anna’s desperate words. “Please,” she said. “Tell your friends to stop!”

“Two members of your pack have already tried to attack me!” I yelled as I pointed to one of the corpses.

“Fine,” she seethed. “Have it your way.”

Her entire innocent demeanor changed as she exposed her fangs sharp fangs with a growl, her keen claws out in front of her. Anna bent her back slightly forward before she full out rushed at me leaving a cry in her wake. I dodged her when she got close making her run a few feet past me. She spun around, a sadistic smile on her face. 

A wanting smile.

An almost joyful smile.

My face felt icier than before as I froze in shock. Memories from my last werewolf hunt flooded my mind with flashes of my mom’s cold, dead body. After a few seconds I snapped myself out of it before fumbling for my gun under my leather jacket in the back of my waistband. 

“Scared, little girl?” She scolded before taking slow, menacing steps towards me.

I gripped my gun and pulled it out in front of me, flipping the safety off. “In your dreams,” I said before cocking my Desert Eagle.

She stopped abruptly, my finger should slightly from her sudden halt. “But these aren’t my dreams.”

Anna quickly shuffled to the side and caught me off guard, causing me to pull the trigger. It let off with a bang, painful to the ears, but it didn’t hit her. Anna tried to charge me as I shot another deafening shot but she kept moving to my side, I missed. She ran up to me but dodged behind me before I even pulled the trigger, boom, a third bullet wasted. I whirled around with my gun held up high to see she was holding up the homicide detectives corpse in front of her, her arms under his armpits. She gradually stepped backwards away from me as I reigned three more shots into the corpse, hoping just wishing that one would rip threw the dead body and hit Anna right in the heart.

But I had no such luck.

She laughed as she watched my efforts. I prowled towards her as I tried to get to an angle where I could hit her. She just kept laughing, snickering, and cackling at each attempt I made. I’d jump to the side to quickly get a shot and she’d spin around without a second thought, deep bellows erupted from her sickly sweet smirk. I’d leap past her to try to come up from behind but she would just spin around, clutching a corpse to her chest, in glee.

I glanced at Sam. He had scrambled to his feet in the time I was fighting and had shoved Jesse to the ground before straddling him and stabbing him senseless with a silver knife he had hidden somewhere. He sprang to Dean’s rescue by wrenching Cameron off him and onto the ground by his shoulders. Dean regained his composure and determination crossed his face before he rushed Cameron, who was now back on his feet, starting a brawl.

Michael, who was watching the fight with his arms crossed, stretched his limbs and cracked fingers and neck to each side. “Oh, this is gonna be fun.” He said enthusiastically with a heartless grin before plowing Sam, by the neck, into the the same tree with one hand. Sam grabbed his wrists and tried to push Michael off, his features contorted in pain as oxygen slowly seeped from his lungs.

My torso turned back towards Anna slightly as I raised my gun but not high enough to make a clear shot, my feet still faced Sam as I tried to make a decision. As I glanced back and forth between my fight and his I knew I had to commit to my actions. 

“Dammit,” I muttered as I closed my eyes faintly and sighed. 

Hastily I spun fully towards Sam before lifting my gun, the sight level with my eyes, and pulled the trigger. The bullet let out a boom before striking Michael in the back, burrowing right into his heart. He pulled away from Sam with haste as he stumbled back before bellowing out a great cry into the cool night air. He flailed around before dropping to the ground, his back kicking up the loose dirt with a thud. Sam sunk down the tree with a desperate gasp. His knees gave out as his flannel lifted up partially whilst his back scraped down the bark, imitating the sound of velcro being dragged across a soft surface. He hit the ground with a thump before tensley bending his knees as he held himself up with the palms of his hands. Sam scrunched his eyelids closed and breathed in, his lungs whistling, and coughed out hoarsely. A crease formed on his forehead as sweat began to accumulate and drip down his face and neck, his chin reached for the sky like it was feeding him air. 

I was still turning to face Anna once again when I realized she was hurtling herself right at me still with the trashing, limp corpse of the newly turned homicide detective in her arms. She tackled me to the ground and my head bounced up and down twice on the solid earth sending throbbing sparks of pain throughout my skull which felt soft in my mind. My heart beat so much I could feel it in my ears as my gun clattered to the dirt and bobbed away from me, all my hope gone with the sound of clunky metal hitting the ground. I tried to reach out to it with a free arm but no matter how much achingly stretched, I couldn’t reach my weapon. A bone-chilling sensation coursed through every inch of my body. The dead body of the detective was sprawled across my frame, his lolled head framed his chilling blue eyes that seemed to be staring into my soul. Anna lunged at my neck and and teasingly clawed at the sides of the raw skin of my throat twice before pressing down on all the right, painfully stinging vulnerable points, blocking any and every space, with a numbing feeling, that I could use to breathe. She licked her lips as I clasped her arms, leaving scratch marks with each tug. Opening my mouth like a fish, I squeaked for oxygen while counting down the seconds I had left. 

Anna was not only happy. She didn’t just smile or smirk like the other while they tried to tear into their victim’s skin, no, she was aroused. Like this was a high she hadn’t experienced in a while. It was the same face, the same reaction people are said to have on their wedding nights. Yet instead of it being her first time it was really her trying to kill me slowly, agonizingly leisurely. With each second her ecstatic smile grew as she glowed with pleasure. Her eyes blinked with delight with each soft, light hearted laugh she let out. She drew back one of her hands before jabbing me with her closed fist right under my left eye then again she sent a blow at my mouth as she laughed gleefully while the pain coursed through my skull like electricity through a lightbulb. With each passing moment, which may have been just a few seconds, felt like hours as I stared into her cold, bottomless eyes that almost warmed as I felt myself fall farther and farther away from my body. 

As I felt my eyelids grow heavy and watched my vision go spotted, one last idea clicked in my mind. I glanced at the hands of the detective and felt a wave of willpower wash over me as I put two and two together. I knew I would only have a second so it would have to work now or never, literally. I let go of one of Anna’s arms with my right hand, letting her strong fingers suddenly dig into my skin more. I gagged at her sudden force while I reached out, with stretched fingers, to the dead hand of the body that lied on top of me. I seized it on the first attempt and continued to line up my own petite hand with the back of his giant, hairy one which was now icily raw. With one sloppy move, I thrusted up into her chest. Her eyes grew wide with terrifying realization as I clawed her chest up and down with the dangerous body part. She dared not move her hands from my throat. Anna believed she could finish me off before I could mortally wound her. How wrong she was. 

I don’t know where the strength came from. Maybe I had some left over hidden in a pocket of what I called my body. Wherever it came from, I’m glad it surfaced because if it had not I would probably be left over scraps from a werewolf snack right now. As she grew weaker from each tear she became more keen and her mind honed onto only one task, ending me. But eventually her smile faltered in what felt like an eternity, it turned to a frustrated frown. Anna’s teeth bared angrily instead of the classic confident joy I was used to. Eyes narrowing, she used her weight to try to end this battle once and forall. That’s when it hit, the hidden strength which was probably the gallons of adrenaline that was flooding my veins. I jammed the claws of the detective into her chest with everything I had. She howled in pain before releasing my throat and jumping back away from the blood ridden hand that I held. She kicked her legs and pressed her paw like hands to her chest firmly as if it would get rid of the pain. I gasped for air as I lunged for my Desert Eagle that had just been out of reach before. I landed on my stomach and my breath grew heavy as I heaved and hacked loudly while wrestling for my gun. I clasped the dense, cold metal before rolling back onto my back using gravity to my advantage. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a shape moving fast toward me while shallow breathes fed my brain with small portions of oxygen. My backside laid flat on the solid earth as I strained my neck to see Anna launching herself at me from only a few yards away. I lifted my Desert Eagle with shaking, noodle arms before taking a deep breath and firing at the beast. The bullet let off a loud, crashing bang before striking her in the chest and breaching her heart. Anna’s body sickly thrashed back as the speedy bit of metal broke through her form. She let out an eerie howl before collapsing to the ground each limb smacking against the dirt with its own pounding noise to add to the symphony of fallen, dead monsters. 

I pushed myself up with my elbows just in time to see Sam standing behind Cameron as I still laid on my back, breathing stiffly. Sam was tightly clutching the werewolf’s arms behind the beast rear so Dean, who’s back was facing me, could drive his knife into his heart. Cameron writhed in Sam’s grasp trying to inch away, with every movement, from Dean’s silver weapon. But Sam’s feet were sturdy and with every tug the being made, the taller, long haired man held his ground. He grunted with each twisting movement before the green eyed man plunged his weapon into the things chest, a cry sounded throughout the woods before the high school jock crumpled to the ground with a thunk. 

Our heavy, ragged breaths joined the crickets singing in the cold night air. Sam and Dean just stared at eachother like there eyes were communicating for their words. Swiftly, Dean sheathed his knife as the both of them looked around at the bloodbath. I stood up slowly, my head rocked as oxygen filled my lungs slowly more and more with each breath. I lolled back slightly once I was upright for my dizziness clouded my mind for a few short seconds. Once I gathered my composure I made my way over to the two men who I now knew were hunters, taking down that many werewolves without previous experience was nearly impossible. Sam’s stone cold face melted into one of sympathy and worry as he noticed my presence. Dean, after witnessing his partner in crime’s sudden change in stature, turned to me causing his features to soften at the sight. It was a short walk but it felt like a day to make it over to where they were standing. Their caring yet strong and confident demeanor was something I was not used to and I suppose my mind was basking in the first moment I felt like someone was concerned for me. But I only met them a few days ago and it was going to take a little more than a fight to convince me that they had those intentions. Anyone giving a rat's ass about me was my guilty fantasy. And the only person I almost trusted who I also met a few days ago just got themselves shot with a silver bullet. Both of their forms were tense, from the brawl before, as I made my final, short steps to stand next to them, my now messy ponytail bouncing up and down. Their eyes bored into mine with anticipation as I took my last stride.

The air felt heavily strained and awkward so I suppose that’s why I said what I did. 

“I’m Evangeline Winchester. Nice to me ya. I do the cases other hunters can’t.”


	7. A Family Reunion

It was steaming hot today and my leather jacket only made it worse. I was kneeling down next to my child with my hand stuck in between the chain of one of the wheels trying to pull out a rock that got stuck on my ride home last night. My jeans felt tight at my knees and sweat coursed down my now slightly soaked back as the heat waves did their little dance on the pavement. The occasional draft of wind blessed me with its presence as I stayed still in the torturous weather. I considered calling Sam and Dean for help but when I peeked over my bike, the sun hitting my eyes, I noticed they were busy packing their things into the back of their classic car. The door of their motel room was fixed open with a half empty beer bottle so the boys could make their way in and out of the humidity easily. I sighed before looking back down at my predicament and again placed my free hand on the seat of my motorcycle before using all my muscle to yank my hand out of the wheel. My arm was getting sore and I considered chopping off my arm a few times before I heard soft chuckling on the other side of my child. I stretched slightly to squint over the seat and tried to avoid the sun that was blantaly in my way. 

“You stuck?” Dean asked amused before drinking out of the beer that was once holding open the door.

“No,” I lied as I jerked my hand back again but to no avail.

“It might help if you let go of whatever you’re holding onto,” He suggested.

I sighed before looking back down and studying the chain, “there’s a rock stuck in the chain and I can’t get it out.”

“You want some help?” He questioned.

“No, I’m fine.” I responded duley.

After a few more tries finally I wrenched my hand out of its trap with the rock ensnared in my fist. But my feet quickly let out underneath me causing me to fall back on my butt, my feet flying up slightly in the air. Dean burst out laughing as I huffed at his reaction and scrambled back to my feet.

“Thanks,” I said sarcastically as I flicked the rock into a nearby bush.

He toasted his drink to me before taking another swig and turning on his heels to walk back to Sam. After he was a few feet away I dusted off my knees and wiped some sweat of my cheek with the back of my hand, leaving some black residue from the chains on my face. I licked my dry lips and tasted my salty, sweat coated face as the smoldering heat seemed to grow heavier with each tick of the clock. Memories of the night before flashed before my eyes. The burying of the bodies; the quiet ride home. the boys and I didn’t talk much that late evening, except for the occasional, “are you ok” after the initial fight. I said my words, the ones that fully introduced who I was. They only responded with wide eyes and then composure before stating the obvious which was bury the bodies and don’t leave any evidence. The boys said they were hunters, yes, but that was obvious. They said they had to talk to me about something today, which I had been waiting for, but they kept putting it off. Saying they had to pack first and that I should do the same and so on. I packed like they instructed but little did they know it only took two minutes to throw my weapons back into my duffle bag and dirty clothes into my backpack. So to waste the time away I decided to check my child for any issues and soon discovered that one, I needed to stop getting my hands stuck in things, and two, I needed to clean the chains on my bike. I decided not to wear my red scarf today because not only would I have fainted by now but the bruises from the fight last night hadn’t fully revealed themselves on my neck yet.

“Hey!” A strong voice faintly yelled.

I twisted my head towards the sound. Sam had one foot out the motel door as he waved me over with his hand and soft smile. His hair was outstretched in different directions and his flannel was slightly wrinkled. I sucked in a deep breath and sighed soon after before making my way towards their motel room.

Sam shuffled out of the way so I could sheepishly step into the oh so familiar setting. There sat Dean at the table in the corner of the room which he quickly stood up from before pulling out the chair he was sitting in, offering me to sit in it by lightly patting it twice with his left hand.

“Sit,” he said tensely.

My eyebrows furrowed, “Are you just gonna stand? You’d think this motel room would have at least three chairs.”

“It did,” Sam said as he closed the door behind him. “Until you broke the leg off of it.” He crossed his arms and widened his stance slightly, clearly unimpressed. 

“Sorry,” I chuckled softly as I embarrassingly rubbed the back of my head with my wrist.

Sam made his way over to us and sat in the creaky chair across from me as Dean walked over to the mini fridge, bent over, and grabbed a beer before twisting off the cap and taking a healthy first sip.  

“Look, Evangeline,” Sam began.

“Angel,” I corrected.

“Angel,” he said. “That night you stayed here after your...incident, I was trying to tell you about...well…that we’re…”

“What dear little Sammy is trying to say is that we’re related,” he said nonchalantly as he casually leaned against the wall beside me, a little alcohol still in his mouth.

I full on cackled and held my stomach for dear life as I pratically rocked in my chair making it squeak every one in a while but their dead serious faces that gave me the ‘what are you laughing at?’ look caught my tongue. I glanced between them critically, my smirk having a mini identity crisis as I tried to deduce the situation. 

“Wait, are you serious?”

“No,” Dean said sarcastically. “This is all a prank.”

I gave him my best bitch face, “Look smartass, you’re gonna have to have some sort of evidence to prove that you two,” I pointed at them accusingly, “are some how related to me.” I pointed at myself.

“The crime scene that you were at, do you remember that?” Sam asked.

My head swiveled to him, “how do you know about that.”

“Because these two fake FBI agents were good enough to get info from a homicide detective who was not too pleased with an unidentified girl running around on his crime scene. And we’re the reason you're not in their database, kid. So I think we deserve a thank you and I at least deserve an apology for the smartass comment you made.” Dean argued.

“Takes one to know one doesn't it, pretty boy?” I questioned mockingly innocently. 

He grumbled something under his breath and angrily took a sip of his beer before Sam quickly butted in.

“What he’s trying to say is that the detective got a hold of your DNA and because we were on the scene too they had to gather a sample of each of ours and well, the outcome was unexpected.”

“It said we were related.” I stated.

“Well, more than that.” Dean commented as he stared knowingly at his partner in crime.

I turned my quizzitive eyes to Sam, urging him to explain. 

Sam sighed, “It said we were closely related. Like, you could be our sister.”

I opened my mouth a few times but nothing came out. So many questions swirled in my head that I couldn’t get a single though off my mind.

“What’s your dad’s name?” Dean asked as he stepped towards our table and leaned on it with a hand while staring intently at me.

“John Winchester, but I never met him. My mother really never told me anything about him. When I decided to use his last name instead of her’s, she told me never to tell anyone my full name. That was really it.”

Dean took in a sharp breath and a step back before combing the fingers of his free hand through his slightly mangled hair. Sam pushed back in his seat with his long legs outstretched as he stared at the ceiling in eyes slightly wide but his lips turned up for the slightest second.

Same with Dean.

“So it's not insane to assume right now that John Winchester is your father too?” I asked trying to lighten the mood and fearing I already new the answer.

“Uh...yeah,” he said in one breath as he looked at me with a slight awe.

“So I’m guessing you two knew him well?”

“Yup,” Dean responded as he tried to work through in his mind the idea of having a little sister.

“Well, when’s the last time you talked to him? It would be interesting to finally meet the mysterious man.” I said already dreaming of the new family reunion.

“Angel, I’m sorry, John died a few years back,” Sam said with soft eyes that bored into mine.

I felt a sting in my heart. Something that really tugged at the strings. And not the kind I felt when my mother died, no, this was different.

“Oh,” I said half-heartedly. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

The boys both glanced at me and then each other and no matter how short the spurt of emotion was I knew it all too well to mistake it for anything else. 

Concern. 

“So, I know that we’ve only known eachother for a short time,” Dean began as he tried to change the subject.

“Barely a week,” I commented.

“Barely a week,” He confirmed. “And we know you don’t know us very well but we have a place in Kansas, Lebanon specifically. And...we were wondering…”

Sam gaped at Dean, his eyebrows raised.

“I was wondering,” Dean quickly corrected. “If you wanted to maybe come and live with us. We being your biological brothers and all.”

He sound more like he was trying to convince himself than me to come and live with them. His eyes dodged mine a few times in the silence that felt like eternity. The idea of a new family and a fresh start sounded tantalizingly good but I knew it wasn't time yet. I knew there was still more I needed to get done before starting new bonding experiences, or whatever you call them, with my long lost brothers. This was too soon after my mother’s death and way too soon after I finally had avenged her. Wait, did they pretend to be my brothers when we were tricking the principle when they were actually my brothers?

That’s hilarious!

Pull yourself together, Angel! I mentally slapped myself before quickly collecting my words in my head.

“I’m sorry,” I said. “But I can’t. At least not yet anyways. There’s a few more things I need to get done but I’ll come find you after that. And then, I’d like to try this whole living with my newly found brothers thing. And we’re all hunters!” I said trying to cheer them up. They looked solemn, even Sam who wanted to have nothing to do with this, tried to hide is sorrow. “Hey, maybe they can call it the family business.” I suggested smiling faintly.

The two of them glanced up and shared a look that seemed like it had ten years worth of memories in it. I, myself, smiled at them not because I knew why they were smiling because that was beyond me, but because they seemed to share the kind of family relationship I always yearned to have.

It was interesting after that. I should probably go into more detail. It seemed like the air had changed. Like someone had sprayed light air freshener on the earth that didn’t make anyone want to puke but more it brightened everyone’s day. We exchanged phone numbers and they gave me the coordinates to a place they called the Bunker which they welcomed me to visit anytime. It was weird trying to explain to them why I hadn’t heard of the Winchester’s in the hunting world until now. It mostly involved me repeatedly explaining the nature of my mother and how she loved to control what I did and did not know about the hunting world. But now that I think about it, it seems that she lied about doing it for my safety and was really trying to keep my whole other family out of my knowledge.

I probably wouldn't have known about Sam or Dean if it wasn't for her death.

And I probably won’t know whether her death was worth finding them until much later on.

It was honestly weird and unnerving when we made our goodbyes for now. You could feel in the air that all of us wanted something that we knew was coming but had no idea when. So we just stood there. Sam and Dean sat on their Impala’s hood or, what Dean fervently told me to call it, Baby’s hood which I leaned against my child; both our vehicles parked on the side of the empty road that were ready to go in opposite directions. And to think that we road into town not knowing that we would find a lost brothers or a lost sister. Both living their own lives beforehand completely ignorant of the other’s existence. The wind began to pick up then as leaves swirled on the ground before flying of to another part of the road, leaving only a memory in its wake. It was nicer now compared to the last few days. It wasn't obnoxiously hot nor was it undyingly cold. It was nice, calm, and peaceful. Open, free, and easy.

So unlike the road that was waiting ahead for us.

“Are you sure you’re going to be ok?” Dean asked as I played with my weightly helmet in my hands.

I peered up for a moment, “yeah, definitely. The question is will you two be ok without your newly found adorable little sister by your side?” I joked.

“Oh we’ll be doing very good, thank you very much.” Dean said confidently.

“Very good?” I questioned fakingly unsure.

“Shut up,” he grumbled.

But we all laughed in the end.

“You take care of yourself, kid” Dean said as a small smile ghosted his lips.

“I will Dean,” I said sincerely. “And don't think that doesn’t apply to you two.” I said, pointing at them accusingly with a gentle smirk playing on my features.

They chuckled lightly as their chests rose and fell with each breath. Nothing was forced or thought about. It was just good. That’s all I can really describe it as. It was just really, awfully good.

“Don’t be a stranger Evangeline,” Sam grinned. “Come and visit your two big brothers.”

“Angel, call me Angel. Only strangers call me Evangeline. We’re family right? The people I love and care about call me Angel. I know we’ve only known eachother for a week but hey that means that we have a lot of catching up to do.”

I paused for a moment, taking in a breath of the Maine air that was so smoothly circling around us. I glimpsed around at the trees that all seemed to have their own personalities, the motel that I couldn’t wait to have in my rear view mirror, and the brother’s that I never knew I had.

“I have a strange feeling that I’ve finally found my real family and my real family would call me Angel,” I said softly.

I stole a glance and saw their beaming expressions directed at me which in turn caused a grin to creep its way onto my face.

“Enough with the mushy stuff,” I said as I straightened and flailed my hands like I was trying to throw away the embarrassment of admitting my feelings like that. “I shouldn’t be holding the two of you up like this. You probably have bigger problems to attend to.”

Sam chuckled, “thanks, Angel.” He voiced earnestly before sliding off the hood and waltzing with his long legs over to Baby’s side door to sit in shotgun. 

“See ya around, Angel.” Dean concluded as he too rolled off the hood and shuffled to the driver’s seat on the other side. 

I watched as Dean revved the engine and put baby in reverse before turning around to go their separate way. The wheels picked up dust as they spurred away leaving me to watch them slowly disappear in the distance. Baby got smaller and smaller from the size of a basketball to a baseball to nothing. 

I stood there for a little while longer. Most definitely longer than I should have. There was another case waiting for me even though I had no idea where it was or what monster it would involve this time. There was always a case and I have to admit that compared to the pile up of experiences I’ve had in the last month, this one went really well. 

No angry hunters that manipulated me because of my age or gender. No monsters taking a giant bite out of my side. I’m not dead.

Yet.

I’m gonna make my life mean something. And being a fifteen-year-old girl is not going to stop me. This isn't the kind of profession that you do for thirty years and retire from.

No.

This is the kind where your retirement can happen at anytime and it's not really retirment. It’s more like an unimaginably, painful death.

The dust that their wheels kicked in the air began to settle and almost like lightning it reminded me of a song I was fond of. Because it reminded me that even though I am who I am I’m still going to make a difference in the world no matter what’s thrown against me because after all we are all just dust in the wind.

I pulled my helmet snugly on my head and violently kicked up the motorcycle stand before testing the engine with a few quick revs and turned onto the main road that was undeniably empty. And as the miles grew between me and the town of Sanford, Maine, I hummed to myself like I always do when I finally get a case right.

_ Dust in the wind, _

_ All we are is dust in the wind. _

 

**End of Part 1**


End file.
